Harmonia
by Aiko Blue
Summary: perjalanan kisah dan warna-warni di antara mereka tak pernah usai. [MiyuSawa collection]
1. side story 01

**Ace of Diamond /****ダイヤの****A **©** Terajima Yuuji**

**Questions **©** Aiko Blue**

_Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini_

* * *

Kazuya lagi-lagi menghela napas berat, memijit pelipisnya guna mengusir pening.

"Yosh! Kau siap?" Eijun berseru padanya dengan penuh semangat, matanya berbinar-binar dan tampak sejuta kali lebih berkilauan dari biasanya. Kazuya hanya sanggup mengeluh dalam hati, ia memandangi dengan horror judul wacana yang terpampang nyata pada layar _tablet PC _di tangan Eijun saat ini.

_**Buktikan Kesetiaan Pacar Kamu dengan 13 Pertanyaan Ini, Berani?**_

_Sumpah, itu norak dan konyol. _Batin Kazuya berseru protes, tapi Eijun benar-benar ogah peka, dan tetap bersikeras ingin melanjutkan permainan bersama Kazuya.

"Oke, di sini tertulis; _kamu yakin pacarmu setia? Buktikan kalau mereka setia dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan berikut ini. Jika jawaban mereka meyakinkan, maka kamu gak perlu ragu dengan kesetiaan mereka sama kamu._ Nah, kedengarannya bagus, kan?"

Kazuya mendengus. "Kedengarannya bodoh."

Eijun balas melotot galak. Kazuya otomatis menangkat tangan tanda menyerah.

"Oke, kita mulai saja." Eijun memutuskan. "Pertanyaan pertama, apakah kamu menerimaku apa adanya?" Tanya Eijun serius, matanya mengunci telak ke mata Kazuya.

Kazuya menghela napas, benar kan? Ini memang bodoh.

"Itu mustahil."

"APA KATAMU?!"

"Eijun, kita bukan anak SMP." Ia menjawab lugas. " Jika kita menerima satu sama lain apa adanya, maka kita tidak akan pernah berkembang. Ada beberapa sikap dan sifat yang memang harus kita perbaiki agar kita bisa melangkah maju dan menjadi lebih baik, bukankah begitu?"

Urat tegang di leher Eijun seketika mengendur, dan ekspresinyapun menjadi lebih manusiawi. "_Well_, yah… iya sih. Tapi, ugh… Kazuya, kau tidak seharusnya menjawab dengan logis begitu!"

Kazuya mendelikkan bahu. "Kalau begitu lanjut saja ke pertanyaan berikutnya."

Eijun tampak ingin protes, namun tidak jadi. Ia kembali membaca tulisan di tabletnya, lalu memandang ke arah Kazuya lagi. "Jika kamu harus membuktikan kesetiaanmu dengan tiga kata, kamu akan bilang apa ke aku?"

"Kau sangat bodoh."

"HEY! Pertanyaannya tentang tiga kata untuk membuktikan kesetiaan! Kenapa kau malah menghinaku?!"

"Itu jawabanku yang sebenarnya. _Kau sangat bodoh_—itu adalah tiga kata paling tepat untuk membuktikan kesetianku padamu."

"_Teme_! Bagaimana bisa mengataiku bodoh berarti setia?!"

Kazuya mendengus. "Justru karena itu, aku tahu kau sangat bodoh dan aku tetap bertahan denganmu. Artinya aku setia, kan?"

"Argh! Jawabanmu bikin kesal!"

"_Next_!"

Eijun memasang wajah cemberut, namun tetap melanjutkan ke pertanyaan berikutnya. "Kalau mantanku mendekatiku, apa yang akan kamu lakukan?"

Satu alis Kazuya terangkat tinggi. "Memangnya kau punya mantan?"

Eijun mencebik. "Geh! Lupakan saja. Pertanyan berikutnya, kenapa tidak pacaran dengan dia saja? Dia kan lebih kaya/cantik/ganteng/pintar, atau yang lainnya?"

Kazuya menatap Eijun dengan mata menyipit. "_Dia_ siapa yang kau maksud?"

"Aku tidak tahu!" Jawab Eijun bersungut-sungut. "Di sini hanya tertulis _dia! _Jawab saja, Kazuya."

"Mana bisa aku jawab kalau pertanyaannya sendiri tidak jelas?" Kata Kazuya datar. "Sudah, langsung saja ke pertanyaan selanjutnya. Atau sudahi saja permainan konyol ini sekarang."

"Enak saja!" Sahut Eijun tak terima. "Masih ada sembilan pertanyaan lagi, tahu!"

Kazuya menelan ludah, ini akan jadi hari yang berat.

"Sampai kapan kamu akan mencintaiku?"

"Sampai si bisu berbicara kepada si tuli, bahwa si buta melihat si lumpuh berjalan."

Eijun mengernyit tak suka, meski wajahnya merah padam. "Cih, nggak usah sok puitis begitu. Aneh banget!"

"Kan, salah lagi aja."

"Pertanyaan berikutnya, ingatkah kamu dengan hari ulang tahunku?"

"15 Mei."

"Mantanmu lebih baik dibandingkan aku, kenapa kamu memilihku dibandingkan dia?"

Kazuya menghela napas berat, ia rasa ini akan jadi rekor baru untuknya dengan kriteria banyaknya ia menghela napas sepanjang satu hari. "Lagi-lagi pertanyaan tidak bermutu. Kau tahu aku tidak punya mantan."

"Aku cuma membaca yang tertulis di sini, jadi itu bukan salahku!" Protes Eijun tak terima.

"Oke, oke." Kazuya mengalah. "Cepat ke pertanyaan selanjutnya, ini terasa semakin konyol."

"Siapkah kamu jika nanti kulitku keriput, dan aku tidak serupawan yang kamu lihat saat ini?"

Sudut bibir Kazuya berkedut geli. "_Rupawan_?" Ia nyaris terpingkal mendengar kata itu.

Eijun memberinya tatapan super galak. Tampak tersinggung. Kazuya bisa membaca makna sorot matanya; _Jadi menurutmu aku jelek?!_

Kazuya cepat-cepat berdeham. "Eijun, saat kau keriput, aku juga akan keriput. Apa masalahnya kalau begitu?"

Bibir Eijun kini mengerucut lucu. Tampaknya ia tetap tidak puas dengan jawaban yang Kazuya berikan. Ia bahkan masih sempat mengerutu kecil seperti ; _kau tidak menjawabnya dengan serius, jawabanmu dari tadi ngaco semua, _atau_ kau kebanyakan mendebat pertayaannya, dasar menyebalkan. _

Sebenarnya Kazuya justru menganggap situasi ini mulai berbalik lucu dan menguntungkannya. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu memang konyol dan tidak masuk akal. Tapi melihat betapa seriusya Eijun mengintrogasinya, entah mengapa membuatnya merasa senang. Jika Eijun sampai seperti ini guna menguji kesetiaannya, bukankah itu berarti secara implisit menerangkan bahwa Eijun takut kehilangannya?

"Kau senyum-senyum sendiri."

Kalimat itu membuyarkan pemikiran Kazuya, ketika menoleh, ia sudah dihadapkan dengan tatapan penuh selidik dari sepasang iris emas Eijun. "Apapun itu yang kau pikirkan, aku punya firasat buruk tentangnya." Ia menuding dengan tajam, namun Kazuya justru terkekeh geli.

"_Well_, kita bahkan sudah bisa membaca pikiran satu sama lain. Tidak perlu ada uji-uji lagi sebenarnya."

"Meh, itu uji kekompakan. Ini kesetiaan, lain soal!"

Kazuya memutar bola mata. _Ada berapa banyak ujian sebenarnya? _"Baiklah, langsung saja ke pertanyaan selanjutnya, masih ada?"

"Jelas ada." Kata Eijun, masih tersisa sedikit sinis dalam suaranya, tapi kemudian ia mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan kembali bertanya. "Kapan kamu akan mengenalkanku ke orang tua kamu?"

Tampaknya bukan hanya Kazuya yang terguncang dengan pertanyaan itu, tapi Eijun juga sama. Mereka sama-sama diam, lalu saling beradu pandang. Ini topik sensitif, saking sensitifnya sampai-sampai terasa tabu. Kazuya memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan, ia berdeham singkat sebelum menjawab. "Secara teknis, sebenarnya aku sudah mengenalkanmu pada ayahku, kan?"

Sekarang Eijun salah tingkah. Pemuda itu tampaknya mulai gugup dan mengusap tengkuknya berkali-kali dengan canggung. "Yah… ku rasa begitu." Ia berkata, kemudian membuang napas kasar dan mengacak rambutnya. "Argh, sial! Pertanyaan ini tidak sesuai!"

Kazuya mengulas senyum. "Makanya ku bilang ini konyol."

Eijun mengeluarkan satu dengus sebal sebelum kembali menekuri teks di layar tablet. "Siapkah kamu menerimaku meski aku selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanku?" Lalu ia mengerutkan alis, berpikir serius. "Oh, tunggu… rasanya pertanyaan ini terbalik. Yang sok sibuk itu kau, bukan aku!"

Kazuya mencoba tersenyum meskipun hatinya terasa miris. Sok sibuk? Ia bahkan bersedia membuang waktunya untuk melakukan permaian uji kesetiaan konyol seperti ini, dan Eijun masih mengatainya sok sibuk? Dunia memang kejam.

"_Skip_ saja kalau begitu." Kazuya mengajukan solusi. "Atau kau mau membalikkan soalnya? Biar aku yang bertanya padamu."

Eijun menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Tidak, tidak, tidak. Kau gampang besar kepala. Kita langsung saja ke pertanyaan yang lain." Keputusan bulat, mutlak, absolut, dan egois. Naluri seorang _pitcher_nya benar-benar muncul di saat-saat yang tidak menyenangkan bagi Kazuya.

"Selanjutnya, jika kita harus menjalani _Long Distance Relationship, _masihkah kamu mencintaiku?"

Hidung Kazuya berkerut. "_Long Distance Relationship?"_ Ulangnya ragu-ragu. "Ku rasa itu mustahil."

"APA?! Jadi kau tidak akan bertahan jika kita harus LDR?"

"Kita tidak akan LDR, Eijun." Jawab Kazuya kalem. "Aku akan mengajakmu kemanapun aku pergi."

Eijun merona, tapi buru-buru menyembunyikannya dengan sebuah pertanyaan menantang. "Bagaimana kalau aku yang harus pergi?"

Kazuya angkat bahu tak acuh. "Aku tidak akan mengekangmu. Terserah. Bebas kemana kau ingin pergi. Asal aku ikut."

Eijun merona sampai akar rambut, ia cepat-cepat menggeleng dan bergumam seperti berkumur. "Gombal."

Kazuya menyeringai, ia benar-benar gemas sekarang. "Eijun," ia memanggil, dan Eijun menoleh padanya dengan rona menggemaskan di kedua pipi. "Boleh ku peluk?"

"Tidak." Tandas Eijun tegas. "Lanjut saja ke pertanyaan selanjutnya. Oh, tinggal dua pertanyaan!" Katanya bersemangat, sementara Kazuya diam-diam bernapas lega, kerena akhirnya permainan konyol ini segera berakhir.

"Aku terlahir dari keluarga yang sederhana, siapkah kamu menerima itu semua?"

Kazuya diam dan berpikir. Ia memiringkan kepala, dan menatap lurus-lurus ke wajah Eijun yang juga menatapnya. "Kalau diingat-ingat, bukankah sebenarnya aku yang mengais restu agar diterima oleh keluargamu?" Kazuya bergidik, kembali ingat dengan jelas seperti apa tegangnya ia saat berhadapan dengan ayah Eijun di rumah sakit saat itu.

"Hmm…." Eijun bergumam, berpikir sambil mengusap dagunya. "Sampai sekarang aku masih belum tahu apa yang sebenarnya pernah kau bicarakan dengan ayahku." Ia berkata jujur. "Tapi rasanya sulit membayangkan bahwa ayahku pernah memojokkanmu. Ayahku bukan tipe orang yang kaku dan terlalu serius."

Kazuya tersenyum simpul. Eijun tidak tahu ayahnya bisa berubah menjadi _Tuan Intimidasi_ jika menyangkut putra kesayangannya. Ia jelas-jelas didesak tanpa ampun saat itu. Meski pada akhirnya ayah Eijun tetap menerima Kazuya dengan tangan terbuka, tapi tetap saja, Kazuya masih merinding sampai sekarang jika membayangkan kejadian di taman rumah sakit saat itu.

"Pertanyaan terakhirnya apa?" Tanya Kazuya akhirnya. Ia punya rencana untuk kencan menyenangkan, dan sekarang sudah hampir pukul tujuh malam tapi mereka masih terjebak bersama pertayaan-pertanyaan absurd ini.

Eijun memberinya tatapan penuh pertimbangan, sebelum kemudian angkat bahu samar dan kembali menatap layar tablet. "Siapkah kamu membina keluarga yang bahagia bersamaku?"

_Satu._

_Dua._

_Tiga._

_Empat._

_Lima. _

Eijun merona hebat, sedangkan Kazuya terpingkal puas. "Astaga, Eijun. Kau sedang melamarku?"

"Berisik!" Ia buru-buru mematikan layar tabletnya lalu lekas berdiri. "Pertanyaan ini konyol! Tidak masuk akal! Kita hanya buang-buang waktu!"

Kazuya memagangi perutnya geli. Padahal ia sudah memperingatkan sejak awal, tapi Eijun tetap bersikeras, dan pada akhirnya tiga belas pertanyaan itu justru berbalik menjadi senjata makan tuan. Sadar suasana hati Eijun sedang tidak stabil, Kazuya memutuskan untuk bangkit berdiri, meredakan tawanya, lalu meraih sebelah tangan Eijun untuk mengambil alih perhatiannya.

"Jadi, bisa kita kencan sekarang?"

…

* * *

a/n: _Well, hellow! I'm back~_ /pergi kamu!

Ini _side story Something Between US_, jadi latar waktu dalam fanfik ini berkisar antara dua tahun itu, hehe. Dan ini akan jadi kumpulan _drabble/oneshoot_ yang kebanyakan latarnya memang _side story something between us_, tapi ada juga yang AU lainnya (sebagai alibi dari ide-ide tanggung dan karena saya malas membuat multichapter)/gembel. Nanti saya akan beri hint di awal kalau itu bukan _side story_.

Oiya, tiga belas pertanyaan itu bisa kalian temukan di **IDN TIMES** :v saran saya sih kalau kamu dan pasanganmu itu tipe _hopeless romantic_ dan _realist_, mending jangan coba-coba ikutan ngajuin pertanyaan wkwk/Siapa kau sok ngasih saran.

_Thanks for reading, review please? _


	2. side story 02

**Ace of Diamond /****ダイヤの****A**©** Terajima Yuuji**

**Sepeda **©** Aiko Blue**

_Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini_

* * *

"Kita naik _itu_?"

Eijun menoleh ketika mendengar pertanyaan bernada ragu-ragu dari Kazuya. "Kenapa ekspresimu begitu?" Tanyanya spontan, pasalnya air muka Kazuya saat ini cukup terlihat ganjil di matanya. "Dan, benda ini namanya sepeda. Se-pe-da, bukan _itu_."

Kazuya menatapnya sebentar, lalu mendengus, memutar bola mata. Serangkaian ekspresi yang menampilkan sisa-sisa sifat jebolan aristokrat dan kesombongan khas kaum elit. Rupanya, untuk kebiasaannya memandang remeh itu memang sulit dihilangkan. Lalu mereka kembali bertatapan, Kazuya menatapnya dengan keras, menyampaikan secara implisit rasa keberatannya kalau harus naik sepeda. Sedangkan Eijun berusaha mati-matian mempertahankan egonya agar tak kalah saing. Kalau posisi mereka sedang di Tokyo, mungkin Eijun akan mengalah dengan senang hati, tapi mereka di Nagano! Demi Tuhan, apa pergi ke toko sembako saja harus naik Audi?

Kazuya memutus kontak mata lebih dulu. "Lupakan saja." Katanya lugas. "Ayo, naik mobil." Ia membalikkan badan, dan berniat masuk kembali ke dalam rumah untuk mengambil kunci mobil. Tapi Eijun cepat-cepat menahan tangannya, membuat Kazuya berbalik dan mata mereka kembali bertatapan.

"Heh, Miyuki Kazuya, si anak kota yang sombong!" Eijun berusaha sebaik-baiknya membuat suaranya terdengar seperti ejekan kelas satu. Sedangkan mata Kazuya mulai menampilkan sorot tak senang. "Apa kau sebegitu gengsinya untuk naik sepeda?"

Kazuya menepis tangannya. "Bukan begitu."

"Lalu apa?" Tantang Eijun, tangannya bersidekap di depan dada, dagunya terangkat. "Takut kepanasan?"

Kazuya berdecak. "Berhentilah berdeduksi dengan konyol."

Eijun menggeram tertahan. "Apa lagi kalau begitu, hah? Jarak yang akan kita tempuh tak lebih dari satu kilometer! Apa kau sebegitu cintanya pada mobilmu sampai-sampai ingin membawanya kemanapun kau pergi?"

Ada seling jeda beberapa detik sebelum Kazuya mulai terkekeh mendengar sarkasmenya. Pelipis Eijun berkerut negatif, sementara Kazuya kembali tersenyum menyebalkan, memandanginya dengan kepala miring dan seringai lebar di bibir. "Biar aku yang bertanya, Sawamura-_kun_. Jujurlah, kau mengajakku naik sepeda supaya kita bisa berboncengan sambil berpelukan, bukan?"

Bisakah seseorang merasa marah dan malu secara bersaamaan? Eijun sendiri tidak yakin, tapi kalau memang situasi itu memungkinkan, ia pasti sedang mengalaminya sekarang. Wajahnya mulai panas, sedang jantungnya berdentum ribut di balik sangkar iganya. Eijun bukan orang mesum yang berniat berpelukan di atas sepeda, tapi karena Kazuya terlanjur mengucapkannya, ia malah membayangkan hal itu jika sampai benar terjadi. Sama sekali tak baik bagi kerja jantungnya.

"Kau merona, Sawamura-_kun_~"

Persetan dengan Kazuya dan nada suaranya yang menjengkelkan juga tatapan mata penuh kemenangan itu. Persetan karena meski sedang menyeringai jahat ia tetap terlihat tampan dan mempesona. Persetan, kenapa Eijun harus jatuh hati pada iblis ini?

"Berisik!" Eijun berusaha membentak sekasar mungkin, ia mengambil napas. Lalu melirik ke arah pintu gudang, dan kembali memandang Kazuya lekat. "Kami punya lebih dari satu sepeda. Kita tidak akan berboncengan, jadi hentikan pemikiran kotor itu dari kepalamu, Kazuya-_teme_!"

Selama sepersekian sekon lamanya, Eijun sempat merasa kalau Kazuya tak berkutik dan berusaha berpikir. Tapi sejurus kemudian pemuda itu kempali tersenyum miring, menggeleng. "Tidak, kita naik mobil saja."

"_Koso Teme_! Sebenarnya kau itu kenapa? Berhentilah bersikap sombong!"

"Aku tidak sombong."

"Kau sombong!" Tuding Ejun berkeras. "Kau orang paling sombong di muka bumi!"

"Sudah ku bilang bukan begitu, Eijun."

"Kau dulunya anak bisbol! Kenapa kau sekarang takut kepanasan?!"

Kazuya menghela napas, mencoba sabar. "Sudah ku bilang bukan itu masalahnya. Kenapa kita selalu ribut karena masalah sepele begini, sih?"

"Karena kau yang mulai! Kau selalu mendebatku dalam tiap keadaan! Kau benar-benar tidak mau menghargai ideku!"

"Eijun, dengar—"

"Kau hanya suka mengendalikan segalanya! Termasuk aku—"

"Eijun—"

"Memangnya kau pikir aku ini boneka—"

"AKU TIDAK BISA NAIK SEPEDA!"

Setiap kata maki yang semula siap meluncur keluar, kini tertahan kaku di bibirnya. Kazuya bernapas terengah, matanya menampilkan sorot kesal, sedang rahangnya mengatup kaku. Eijun melongo, berkedip, berpikir, mencerna kembali. _Aku tidak bisa naik sepeda._ Aku tidak bisa naik sepeda, katanya? Seorang Miyuki Kazuya tidak bisa naik sepeda? Apa itu masuk akal?

"Kazuya, jangan bercanda."

Kazuya membuang napas kasar. "Aku tidak bercanda. Aku memang tidak bisa naik sepeda, kau puas?"

Informasi ini terlalu kocak dan terasa absurd sampai-sampai Eijun lupa untuk tertawa. "Bagaimana bisa kau tidak bisa naik sepeda? Anak umur lima tahun saja bisa."

Kazuya memberinya tatapan tersinggung. "Saat pertama kali belajar naik sepeda, aku meluncur jatuh dan tercebur ke dalam kolam renang di rumahku. Aku nyaris mati tenggelam. Dan karenanya, ayahku marah besar lalu mematahkan sepeda itu dengan tangannya sendiri. Sejak saat itu sepeda adalah barang haram."

"Hah?!" Hanya sebatas itu yang mampu Eijun katakan. "Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu… Kau jatuh ke kolam renang, tenggelam dan hampir mati." Ia menyimpulkan. "Logikanya juga seharusnya kau tidak diperbolehkan berenang lagi, bukannya tidak boleh naik sepeda."

"Tanya ayahku sana."

Kali ini Eijun tertawa. Geli memegangi perutnya. Ia membayangkan Kazuya kecil cemberut dengan seragam rumah sakit dan menelan bulat-bulat rasa kecewanya karena tidak lagi diizinkan belajar bersepeda. Tapi kemudian Eijun berhenti tertawa ketika menyadari sebuah fakta lain di baliknya. Dulunya ayah Kazuya begitu peduli dan sangat menyanyanginya. Seorang ayah yang mematahkan sebuah sepeda karena telah membuat Kazuya celaka, pada akhirnya juga menjadi seorang ayah yang dengan tega mematahkan mimpinya.

Eijun buru-buru menggeleng untuk menepis pemikiran muram itu. Ia berdeham keki. Tersenyum kecil pada Kazuya dan berkata. "Tidak ada kata terlambat untuk belajar. Kau mau aku ajari sekarang?"

—**o0o****—**

Mereka berakhir di sebuah jalan setapak yang sepi, diapit oleh petak sawah luas dengan padi hampir siap panen. Kazuya tidak mengerti mengapa ia bisa sepakat begitu saja ketika Eijun mengajukan diri untuk jadi tutornya. Ia mungkin bisa lebih dari sekedar mati tenggelam jika dibina oleh pemuda itu.

"Pelajaran dasar," Kata Eijun, suaranya terdengar sok menggurui, dan senyumnya lebar terkulum dengan bangga. "Cobalah kau berjalan sambil menuntun sepedanya. Posisi badanmu berada di sebelah kiri sepeda."

Kazuya mengernyit, Eijun menyerahkan kendali stang kepadanya. Kazuya menerima dan memandangi sepeda itu dengan skeptis. "Pentingkah itu?"

"Tentu saja penting." Sahut Eijun lugas, tersenyum lebar lagi. "Kau harus mempelajari bobotnya. Mengenal keseimbangannya. Biarkan tubuh dan syaraf sensorikmu bekerja dan menyatu dengan si sepeda."

Kazuya mendengus. "Bahasamu tinggi sekali." Ia berkata, namun tetap menuruti kata-kata Eijun dan memposisikan dirinya di sisi kiri sepeda. "Jadi bagaimana? Aku cuma harus menuntunnya?"

Eijun mengangguk penuh semangat. "Cobalah tuntun bolak balik sebentar, lalu berputar."

Kazuya menarik napas, membuangnya perlahan dan menuruti intruksi Eijun. Ia menuntun sepeda, membawanya berputar sementara Eijun mengamati dengan gaya berkecak pinggang yang lumayan angkuh. Andai matanya tidak berbinar cemerlang, dan cengirannya tidak selugu itu, Eijun pasti akan tampak seperti guru olahraga yang galak.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Kazuya kembali ke hadapan Eijun. "Sekarang apa?"

Eijun tersenyum ringkas. "Naiklah," Ia berkata, dan Kazuya mulai berpikir betapa kegiatan ini terasa memalukan baginya. "Duduklah di sadel, dan coba lektakkan kakimu di pedal."

Satu tarikan napas panjang, dibuang cepat melalui mulut dan Kazuya mulai duduk dengan ragu-ragu di sadel. Kaki kirinya naik ke pedal, sementara kaki kanan masih menapak tanah dan menjaga keseimbangan. Setelah mengambil napas dan menguatkan tekad, Kazuya menginjak pedal dengan kaki kanannya.

Dan sepeda tidak bergerak kemanapun.

Ia justru hilang keseimbangan dan nyaris mengasruk tanah andai tak sigap menurunkan kakinya dari pedal untuk memijak tanah. Kazuya merasa jantungnya nyaris copot, rupanya tubuhnya masih bisa mengingat sensasi trauma jatuh dari sepeda bertahun-tahun silam.

"Hey, bukan begitu!" Eijun membentak, lalu menarik stang sepedanya hingga kembali berdiri tegak.

Kazuya balas melotot. "Aku menjalankan semua intruksi yang kau berikan!"

"Kau mengayuh mundur, _BAKA_-zuya!"

_Sabar, Kazuya. Sabar…_ tidak perlu marah atau berkecil hati, hanya dalam hal ini saja Sawamura Eijun lebih ungul darimu. Kazuya mencoba memasukkan kalimat-kalimat itu ke dalam otaknya guna mengendalikan emosi. "Oke, jadi bagaimana, Sawamura-_sensei_?"

Eijun menghela napas, dan menampilkan raut wajah berpikir sekilas kemudian melenggangkan bahu. "Kita cari landasan yang agak lereng untuk belajar meluncur."

Mereka berpindah tempat. Tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat awal, namun kali ini jalan sedikit menurun, mereka berdiri di puncak. "Kau akan meluncur ke bawah. Tidak perlu mengayuh dulu, yang penting letakkan kakimu di pedal dan jaga keseimbangan."

_Kau akan meluncur ke bawah_. Kazuya mengulang kalimat itu dalam benaknya dengan ngeri. Ia menelan ludah memandangi landasan menurun di depannya. Bagaimana bisa ia meluncur di atas dua roda dan tidak jatuh atau hilang keseimbangan lalu berbelok ke sawah berlumpur?

Satu tepukan kuat di balik bahunya membuat pikiran Kazuya seketika buyar. Ia menoleh dan langsung disambut oleh senyum cemerlang Eijun. "Ayo, cobalah! Usahakan tidak patah tulang ya." Kata-kata yang sungguh memotivasi.

Kazuya mulai duduk di sadel. Namun ia masih belum meluncur, ia mencoba membaca situasi landasan di depannya. Kosong. Hanya jalan setapak yang diapit sawah, beberapa pohon berdiri rimbun di sudut-sudutnya. Ia mulai menganalisa, andai ia meluncur turun, lalu oleng, kemungkinannya ada tiga, menabrak pohon dengan hantaman keras, meyerempet ke jalanan, atau terbenam di dalam sawah penuh lumpur. Kazuya memilih terbenam di lumpur, setidaknya menjadi kotor dan bau mungkin lebih bagus daripada harus patah tulang lagi.

"Oi, tidak usah pakai insting _Catcher_-mu!" Eijun memperingatkan tegas. Kazuya melirik padanya, _bagaimana bisa dia tahu aku sedang berpikir? _Eijun memutar mata. "Tidak ada pemukul, tidak ada _runner_, tidak ada _base_ yang terisi, kau hanya perlu meluncur dengan bahagia."

"Dengan bahagia." Kazuya mengulang. "Tolong jelaskan bagaimana caranya aku bisa meluncur dengan bahagia sementara kepalaku terus saja memutar gambaran horror saat wajahku mencium lumpur atau menabrak pohon?"

Eijun menarik napas dalam-dalam. Kazuya bisa mengerti bahwa Eijun sedang berusaha bersabar, tapi Kazuya bisa melihat Eijun mulai stress, terbukti dengan mata kirinya yang berkedut ketika mereka bertatapan.

"Oke, tidak apa-apa." Tegasnya. "Akan kucontohkan padamu kalau begitu." Ia berkata, lalu mengambil alih sepeda dari Kazuya dan duduk di sadel. "Perhatikan ini." Katanya menegaskan, Kazuya mengamati dengan ketelitian sejuta persen. "Posisi tubuhmu harus rileks, jangan kaku. Tatapan mata ke depan, tangan tetap pada stang untuk menjaga keseimbangan, rasakan bobot sepedanya, dan satukan pikiranmu dengan sepeda."

"Rileks. Ke depan. Menyatu dengan sepeda."

"Betul," Sahut Eijun. "Kaki kananmu harus berada di pedal bagian bawah. Lalu mulailah menjalankan sepeda dengan menjejalkan kaki kiri di tanah. Seperti ini." Ia menjejalkan kaki kirinya ke tanah untuk mendapat momentum, lalu mulai meluncur bebas tanpa hambatan. Ia meluncur dengan mulus, kaki kiri menggantung tanpa menginjak pedal, lalu mulai menapak pedal saat sampai di bawah. Lantas dalam gerakan kilat ia berbelok tajam seratus delapan puluh derajat seperti seorang atlet. Ia berputar dan mengerem dengan bunyi decit halus nan profesional. Sepedanya condong ke bawah, dan Kaki Eijun yang sebelah menapak ke tanah, satu kaki lainnya tetap di pedal. Rambutnya terhempas angin bak iklan shampo membuat keningnya terbuka. Pose yang mengesankan. Lalu ia mendongak untuk menatap Kazuya dan berkata. "Gampang, kan?"

Kazuya tersenyum sarkas. Ia menolak bertepuk tangan. Eijun mengayuh sepeda dan kembali ke sebelahnya. "Nah, giliranmu."

Kazuya kembali duduk di sadel. Menarik napas, mencoba rileks, ia memperbaiki letak kacamatanya sejenak, lalu mengumpulkan segenap tekad dan kesungguhan. Eijun berdiri di sebelahnya, sedikit membungkuk kemudian berkata. "Ini akan asyik, percayalah."

Kazuya mendenguskan senyum geli, ia balik menatap lekat mata emas Eijun dan berkata. "Cium aku kalau aku berhasil." Katanya tegas. Eijun mebeliak kaget, membuka mulut tapi Kazuya buru-buru mengintrupsi. "Di bibir." Eijun merona, Kazuya menyeringai. "_Deep kiss_."

Eijun gelagapan dan Kazuya merasa kepercayaan dirinya naik, kaki kanannya menginjak pedal dengan posisi di bawah, sedang kaki kiri mengambil ancang-ancang. Satu tarikan napas, Kazuya mulai meluncur.

Selama tiga detik, Kazuya lumayan percaya diri. Angin mendesing di telinganya. Tubuhnya terasa rileks dan luncurannya ringan. Kemudian roda bagian depan tergelincir kerikil, stang oleng, ia panik, arah luncuran mulai kacau, tubuh Kazuya kaku dan bergerak berlawanan dengan sepeda. Kazuya yakin ia sempat mendengar Eijun berteriak menjeritkan namanya, sebelum ia jatuh menghantam tanah berlapis rumput di pinggir jalan dengan posisi wajah mendarat lebih dulu.

Kazuya meringis. Ia mencoba membaca kondisi, rasanya lututnya tergores, tapi tak ada luka serius. Kacamatanya miring, tapi tidak pecah ataupun retak. Eijun berlari ke arahnya, dan mengangkat sepeda, lalu mengulurkan tangan dan menariknya berdiri.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" wajahnya panik, matanya memindai Kazuya dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut. Tapi Kazuya hanya memberi cengiran usil. Eijun langsung menendang tulang keringnya, cemberut. "Kau menyebalkan!"

"Kau menggemaskan." Balas Kazuya culas dan iseng. Ketika Eijun melotot padanya, Kazuya justru cengengesan dan menggerakkan tangannya untuk mencubit pipi Eijun.

"Gwah! Saakiitt!"

Kazuya terkekeh lucu sebelum melepaskan pipinya, lalu menarik napas. "Ku rasa, kita bisa langsung belajar mengayuh. Bisa kau perlihatkan caranya?"

Eijun masih menggerutu sambil mengusap-usap pipinya. Lalu ia mendelik sinis sekali lagi, sebelum membuang napas panjang dan mengangguk, kemudian meraih sepeda. Ia duduk di atas sepeda, lalu mulai mengayuh dengan lihai, ia berputar-putar dengan sangat mudah, dan melirik Kazuya sambil tersenyum cerah.

"Ini asyik, kau tahu?" Eijun berkata. Dengan senyum cemerlang, skill bersepeda, rambut coklat lebat melambai tertiup angin, helai daun-daun kecil berterbangan di sekelilingnya, juga derai tawa yang renyah, dan sinar matahari menghujani tubuhnya, Eijun persis bintang vidoe klip untuk lagu-lagu ceria. Kazuya terpaku. Untuk ke sekian kalinya, ia menyadari betapa ia telah jatuh ke dalam pesona tak wajar seorang Sawamura Eijun serta dunia penuh warna yang dibawa pemuda itu ke dalam hidupnya yang monoton.

"Kazuya, perhatikan ini!" Eijun berseru, dan Kazuya cepat-cepat tersadar lalu memasang atensi penuh. Eijun nyengir lebar, dan mulai mengayuh dengan kedua tangan terlepas dari stang sepeda. Ia tetap bisa menjaga keseimbangan. Mengayuh dan melaju di atas dua roda tanpa beban. Ia menatap Kazuya sambil menengadahkan kedua telapak tangannya ke atas, mendelikkan bahu dan berkata. "Lihat? Enteng!"

Kazuya mendengus, memaksakan seulas senyum dengan enggan, dan mengangkat satu jempol setengah hati. Eijun tertawa ceria kemudian kembali menempatkan tangan di stang dan mengayuh ke arahnya. Mengerem tepat di depannya, lalu nyengir lebar. "Ayo, cobalah!"

Kazuya kembali mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Berdoa semoga Dewi Fortuna berbaik hati padanya. Sebelum menginjak pedal, ia kembali melirik ke arah Eijun. "Jangan lupa," ia berkata. "_Deep kiss_."

Setelahnya, Kazuya luput menghitung berapa kali ia terjatuh. Menabrak pohon atau mengasruk tanah. Berapa kali ia dan Eijun saling berteriak sampai akhirnya ia benar-benar bisa mengayuh dan menjaga keseimbangan di atas sepeda. Yang pasti, langit telah berubah jingga ketika Kazuya coba-coba melepas tangannya dari stang dan mengayuh dengan percaya diri sampai akhirnya ia hilang kesimbangan dan tercebur ke sawah berlumpur.

Eijun tertawa keras, tentu saja. Pemuda itu berdiri dengan dada membusung sombong di tepi sawah, menunjuk padanya dengan geli. Wajahnya merah karena tertawa keras, sedangkan Kazuya merasa sekujur tubuhnya lengket.

"Butuh waktu sampai kau bisa bersepeda sepertiku!" Seru Eijun ribut. "Astaga, Miyuki Kazuya, apa yang kau pikirkan memangnya sampai nekat lepas tangan begitu?" Ia kembali tertawa geli. "Semua ada prosesnya, Kazuya. Kau harus mulai dengan lepas satu tangan dulu, baru dua."

Kazuya menyingkirkan senoktah lumpur dari dagunya, lalu mengulurkan tangan ke arah Eijun. "Sudah puas? Bantu aku ke luar."

Eijun masih tertawa geli, tapi kemudian maju mendekat dan menyambut tangannya, saat itulah Kazuya memberi gaya tarik sebesar-besarnya dan membuat tubuh Eijun ikut limbung hingga berakhrir tercebur ke dalam lumpur.

"_TEME_!" Eijun membentak marah, wajahnya tercoreng noda lumpur, dan sehelai daun padi mencuat dari rambutnya. Kazuya tertawa keras.

"Kau lucu." Ia berkata. "Kau mirip bocah yang sedang main perang-perangan."

Eijun menerjang ke arahnya, menarik kausnya tapi Kazuya sudah siap. Ia mencengkram tangan Eijun kuat, membalikkan gaya dorong, mengunci pergerakan laki-laki yang lebih muda, dan menciumnya tepat di bibir.

Eijun mungkin sudah memekik kaget andai Kazuya tak mengunci bibirnya. Ciuman itu terlalu tiba-tiba, dan Eijun tak punya persiapan. Tapi Kazuya bergerak dengan lembut, mencoba membuatnya rileks, meletakkan satu tangan di balik pungungnya dan memberi usapan kecil. Napas Eijun terasa hangat, bibirnya lembab dan lembut seperti biasa, tubuh Eijun sekaku batang pohon. Kazuya memejamkan mata, membuai bibir Eijun dengan sentuhan lembut dan hati-hati sampai ia merasa Eijun tak lagi kaku. Saat napas Eijun mulai teratur, berubah rileks, dan membalas ciumannya, tangan Kazuya melepaskan cengkraman, membebaskan tangan Eijun, lalu bergerak ke tengkuknya, membuat wajah Eijun sedikit mendongak untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Dan pelajaran bersepeda hari itu ditutup dengan beberapa ciuman mesra di bawah matahari terbenam.

Mereka pulang ke rumah dengan tubuh berlapis lumpur, sepeda kotor, dan cengengesan sepanjang jalan. Lupa sama sekali soal pergi ke toko sembako seperti yang diminta nyonya Sawamura.

_**see you next chapter…**_

* * *

a/n: terima kasih buat yang sebelumnya sudah mereview :* saya juga pingin bikin mereka nge-_date_ cuma masih belum tau pasangan absurd ini cocokya kencan ke mana :v punya ide? Ayo berbagi saran di kolom _review_ ^^

terima kasih sudah membaca, tinggalkan jejak yaa~


	3. side story 03

**Ace of Diamond /****ダイヤの****A **©** Terajima Yuuji**

**Kissing Habit **©** Aiko Blue**

_Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini_

* * *

Ciuman itu terlepas ketika Kazuya menarik diri. Ia membuka mata, menatap lekat wajah Eijun yang melayangkan ekspresi protes karena durasi ciuman mereka terlalu pendek. Harus diakui, ekspresi itu cukup menggemaskan, tapi Kazuya justru mendorong kening Eijun tegas ketika pemuda bermanik emas itu memajukan wajah untuk meminta ciuman lagi.

"Kau ini kenapa?!" Eijun mundur satu langkah, menatapnya dengan marah.

Kazuya balas tersenyum culas. "Kau yang kenapa, Eijun." Kata Kazuya. Tangannya kemudian bergerak, jarinya menunjuk tepat ke arah kepalanya sendiri. "Lihat ini," Pintanya, dan Eijun menurut meski masih terlihat sangat kesal. Satu detik kemudian, Eijun terbahak keras, mengamati sekacau apa rambut Kazuya. Memang, biasanya rambut Kazuya bergaya agak _messy_, tapi kali ini jauh lebih berantakan, seperti baru dihempas badai.

"Kau kelihatan baru kena tornado!" Sementara Eijun terkikik geli, Kazuya hanya merotasikan bola mata jengah.

"Yeah, bagus sekali. Jelas-jelas kau yang membuatku begini."

Eijun berhenti tertawa, menatap sengit. "Aku?!"

"Kau tidak sadar? Tanganmu selalu bergerak ke kepalaku setiap kita ciuman, dan bukan cuma itu, kau bahkan mengacak-acak rambutku."

Eijun berkedip lugu. "He?" Memiringkan kepala ke satu sisi seolah benar-benar tak terpikir dengan konklusi yang barusaja Kazuya katakan. "Benarkah?"

Kazuya menghela napas, merapikan rambutnya dengan jari. Sejak awal, dia memang memiliki tipe rambut yang sulit diatur, kesan berantakan meski sudah berkali-kali dirapihkan, dan kebisaan Eijun itu malah makin memperburuk kondisi. "Kau pikir aku berbohong?"

Eijun membeliak, kemudian menatap kedua tangannya sendiri dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Tidak mungkin."

Kazuya menyerah untuk merapikan rambutnya, kedua lengannya kini terlipat di dapan dada. "Itu benar." Kazuya meyakinkan. "Bahkan Kuramochi saja sadar." Ia mendengus kecil. "Tiap kali melihat rambutku berantakan dia akan berkata, _bisakah kau ikat saja tangan Sawamura saat kalian berciuman? Melihat rambut kacaumu itu sungguh menganggu._"

Kali ini Eijun terbengong memandangnya. Wajahnya _shock_ mutlak, dan Kazuya tahu dengan pasti bahwa Eijun tidak akan pernah sadar jika Kazuya tak memberi tahunya. "Aku tidak keberatan dengan sentuhanmu." Kata Kazuya lagi, ia harus memilih kata-katanya dengan hati-hati. Karena meski kekasihnya itu bodoh, ia bisa jadi sangat sensitif jika Kazuya salah bicara. "Tapi serius, Eijun. Kau kadang juga harus lihat situasi. Aku harus presentasi setengah jam lagi, dan gaya rambut seperti ini sama sekali tidak membantu."

Kazuya hanya menghela napas selagi melihat wajah Eijun berkerut dalam, tanda bahwa pemuda itu sedang berpikir serius. Kazuya sendiri menyadari kebiasaan ini sekitar dua bulan setelah mereka resmi berpacaran. Sebenarnya Kazuya tidak masalah Eijun menyentuhnya, malah Kazuya mengaggapnya cukup manis. Tapi seperti yang sebelumnya ia katakan, bahwa kadang harus sadar situasi. Dua minggu lalu, ia terpaksa presentasi di depan kelas dengan rambut kacaunya. Dan sepanjang presentasi Kazuya tidak bisa lari dari tatapan semua orang yang memandangnya geli akibat gaya rambutnya. Bahkan selesai presentasi, sang Professor memberinya tatapan geli seraya berkata, _Seperti biasa, Miyuki, kau selalu mengesankan. Tapi sedikit saran, gaya rambut itu terlihat konyol untukmu._ Praktis, ia ditertawakan satu kelas.

Eijun akhirnya menarik napas panjang, menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia menegakkan kepala dan menatap lurus ke mata Kazuya. "Oke." Ia berkata bulat. Tegas seperti hakim. Membuat Kazuya justru menyipit curiga. "Sudah diputuskan. Kita tidak akan ciuman lagi kalau tidak hari libur."

"Hah? Apa?"

"Aku sendiri tidak sadar kapan tanganku mulai bergerak mengacak-ngacak rambutmu. Jadi, mau dicegah bagaimanapun juga susah. Apalagi aku sama sekali tidak bisa berpikir lurus saat kita berciuman. Jadi, cara paling efektif adalah tidak usah ada ciuman."

Kazuya mengangkat tangannya, menggeleng tidak mengerti dengan keputusan Eijun. "Tunggu, tunggu, kenapa jadi _begini_?"

Eijun menatapnya cemberut. "Lalu mau bagaimana? Kau serius mau mengikuti saran You-_chan_ untuk mengikat tanganku? Memangnya kau pikir ini _Fifty Shades of Grey_?"

Kazuya berkedip. Sekali, dua kali, tiga kali. "Aku hanya bilang kau harus perhatikan kondisi, Eijun. Dan kenapa kau bisa tahu _Fifty Shades of Grey_? Dengan siapa kau menonton film itu?"

Tapi Eijun justru melempar pandangan ke arah lain, rahangnya memerah selagi bibirnya mengerucut lucu. "Tidak penting aku nonton dengan siapa. Pokoknya solusi terbaiknya cuma satu. Jangan ciuman. Titik."

Kazuya merasa seluruh tulangnya berubah jadi jelly. Ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan kalimat apapun, sedangkan Eijun kini bersidekap di depannya. Berdiri tegak dengan mata tak tergoyahkan. "Kita libur Sabtu dan Minggu. Tapi kau sendiri bilang masih ada urusan dengan dosen hari Sabtu. Dan aku akan berangkat ke Osaka untuk acara Jurusanku pada Minggu pagi. Karena sekarang hari Senin, maka kita baru boleh ciuman lagi sekitar... sebelas hari dari sekarang."

_Glek_.

Sebelas hari.

Sebelas hari, katanya?!

"Kalau begitu masalah selesai." Kata Eijun ceria. "Selamat presentasi, Kazuya. Semoga berhasil!" kemudian ia pergi begitu saja, masih dengan tawa kekanakan dan wajah riang seperti biasa, sama sekali mengabaikan Kazuya yang berdiri terpaku di tempat.

**.**

_**see you next chapter..**_

* * *

a/n: gomen, saya tahu harusnya mereka kencan di chapter ini :" tapi jujur aja saya gak nyangka kalian punya beragam ide perihal mereka kencan, sampai saya bingung mau ikut ide siapa/alesan kamu! Jadi, selagi saya dilema, mohon bersabar, episode kencan akan menyusul di chapter-entah-berapa, tunggu aja *kabur menjauh*


	4. NOT side story

**Ace of Diamond /****ダイヤの****A **©** Terajima Yuuji**

**kimi ga iru nara** ©** Aiko Blue**

_Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini_

* * *

Sejak awal, Eijun tahu bahwa mencintai Miyuki Kazuya bukanlah perkara yang mudah.

_**Sudah kuputuskan**_

Kalimat sederhana itu bertengger manis di layar ponselnya. Dua kata, tanpa kalimat pembuka, penjelas, apalagi penutup. Jika selera humornya sedang bagus, barangkali ia akan membalas pesan itu dengan kalimat-kalimat konyol seperti, _Memutuskan apa? Untuk megobati keperibadian absurdmu itu ke psikolog?_ Tapi entah mengapa, ketika sepasang matanya menemukan kalimat itu, otaknya bekerja melambat, waktunya tidak lagi berputar, dan napasnya berhenti, mejauh dari paru-parunya selama beberapa sekon yang terasa abadi. Selera humornya memudar.

Ia hanya diam. Membaca kalimat itu berulang-ulang.

Sawamura Eijun, di antara detak-detak jam yang membunuh, juga layar ponsel yang telah berkedip padam karena terlalu lama tak mendapat respon, mendadak merasa kosong. Tersesat dalam labirin yang tak ia mengerti datang dari mana. Gumpalan besar yang menyumbat kerongkongannya, tembok tebal menyekat ruang paru-parunya. Ia memejamkan mata sesaat, menarik napas panjang, dan segera mengetik dengan cepat.

_**Omedetou! Tim mana yang kau pilih?  
Kapan berangkat?**_

Kata-kata itu tulus, sungguh. Namun ia tak akan menampik bahwa ada kepedihan yang berbaur janggal dengan rasa tak rela di dalamnya. Dan tiap detik itu terasa lama sekali sampai ponselnya kembali berkedip dan bergetar, membawa pesan yang sejatinya membahagiakan namun mematahkan hatinya hingga ribuan keping.

_**New York Yankees  
Aku berangkat bulan depan  
kita punya satu bulan tersisa, kemana kau ingin kencan?**_

Dan ajakan kencan itu hadir sebagai pembuka—sebuah gerbang menuju hubungan jarak jauh yang harus mereka lalui. Entah sampai kapan.

**.**

* * *

**.**

"—Kazuya? Apa-apaan kau… ugh, geli.."

Kazuya bernapas di tengkuknya, memeluknya dari belakang, tangan kekar itu melingkar erat di pinggang dan perutnya. Napas hangatnya menggelitik sebelah telinga Eijun dan bibirnya yang terasa agak dingin menyapu di sekitar kulit sensitifnya.

Kazuya meniupkan udara dari mulut ke kulitnya, membuat Eijun merinding. "Geli!" Ia memprotes, meremas tangan Kazuya erat-erat dan berusaha melepaskan diri. Tapi sebagain kecil dari dirinya mulai bereaksi atas sentuhan mengoda Kazuya.

"Hei, aku banyak PR! Dan kau harus mandi—hhaaah…"

Lidah Kazuya yang hangat menyapu area paling sensitif di lehernya, lalu mengecup lama, dan berlanjut menggigit ujung cuping telinganya dengan godaan ringan tapi tak tertahankan.

"Serius, Miyuki Kazuya! Aku tidak punya waktu—"

"_Tinggal satu minggu_." Potong Kazuya telak. Suaranya terdengar serak dan kaku. "Tinggal satu minggu." Kazuya mengulang, gamang.

Eijun tak bergerak. Mendadak merasa takut, gelisah, kecemasan tak berdaya. Ia tahu satu minggu yang dimaksud adalah hitungan Kazuya untuk menantikan sesuatu, sesuatu itu amat penting, dan buah dari yang dinanti itu bisa jadi adalah sebuah kebahagiaan tak terkira bagi seorang Miyuki Kazuya... juga perpisahan bagi mereka berdua. Untuk poin yang pertama, Eijun bisa ikut bahagia, sementara poin kedua… ia tak yakin.

"Kita hanya punya satu minggu sebelum aku terbang ke Amerika, Eijun. Berikan semua waktumu untukku. Aku memaksa."

Eijun menekan bibirnya menjadi garis keras. Tiba-tiba merasa jengkel karena Kazuya justru melisankan ketakutannya hingga terasa kian nyata. Eijun berusaha bernapas normal, cengramannya pada Kazuya berubah menjadi genggaman penuh sokongan sekaligus meminta sandaran. Kazuya membalikkan tubuhnya, memaksa mereka berhadapan tanpa melepaskan pelukan. Kazuya menatap lurus ke matanya, tajam, posesif, dan penuh kuasa. Eijun tak akan mampu lepas dari sepasang mata coklat karamel yang telah menjeratnya selama bertahun-tahun itu, tidak ketika Kazuya dengan sengaja maju, mendekatkan wajah, memejamkan mata, lalu mengunakan lidahnya untuk menjilat bibir Eijun dengan pesan kuat ingin memonopoli. Lalu ia mundur sedikit untuk memberi jarak tipis, sebelum berbisik di atas bibirnya.

"_Eijun_…"

Eijun membuang napas, menyerah. Ia mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Kazuya lalu menarik pemuda itu lebih dekat. "Persetan dengan PR-ku yang menumpuk! Cium saja aku dan lakukan apapun yang kau mau!"

Kazuya megulas senyum, dan sebuah ciuman panas menjadi awal dari kegiatan intim mereka hari itu.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Mereka bilang sejauh-jauhnya jarak, adalah yang tidak mampu lagi dijangkau ingatanmu. Tapi Eijun masih bisa mengingat semuanya. Dengan sangat jelas. Ia masih bisa mengingat tatapan matanya, aroma Kazuya, dekapannya, telapak tangan kasar pemuda iu ketika menyangga tengkuk dan rahangnya selagi ia menarik bibir Eijun ke mulutnya untuk berciuman. Deru napasnya yang berat, mengaung di telinganya, jaringan otot di lengan dan bahunya, tarikan serta dorongan kuat dan penuh gairahnya tiap kali mereka bercinta, juga kulitnya yang akan mengkilap karena keringat tiap kali mereka bermain tanpa henti sepanjang malam.

Eijun bisa mengingat semua itu, tapi jarak tak berubah. Kazuya tetap jauh. Terpisah samudera dan benua darinya. Terpaut perbedaan zonasi waktu. Dan terbengkalai oleh kesibukannya mengejar mimpi dan ambisi. Membuat komunikasi di antara mereka kerapkali terbunuh oleh pukulan _home run_ yang berupaya Kazuya masukkan sebanyak-banyaknya untuk mengisi statistik profilnya.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Dua tahun setelah keberangkatan Kazuya, akhirnya mereka punya waktu untuk bertemu kembali. Tak banyak, hanya sepanjang sisa musim dingin. Kazuya benar-benar mengurung Eijun dalam belengu cintanya. Membatasi ruang gerak pemuda itu agar tak terlalu jauh dari jangkauannya. Menandai sekujur tubuh Eijun dengan ciuman dan gigitan tanpa ampun untuk membayar ratusan hari dimana ia tak bisa memandangi tubuh sang kekasih.

Eijun tak menolak. Ia membiarkan dirinya terjerat, terperangkap dan terjebak bersama sangkar yang Kazuya ciptakan untuknya. Mengikatnya di bawah kuasa rindu dan hasrat tak ingin melepaskan barang beberapa jam saja. Meski Kazuya tahu, sekeras apapun ia berupaya mengurung Eijun di pelukannya, kebersamaan mereka tetap akan menjumpai garis yang memaksa mereka kembali terpisah.

Dan malam ini adalah puncaknya.

Malam terakhir Kazuya berada di Jepang sebelum besok pagi berangkat kembali ke Amerika. Eijun berbaring memunggunginya. Pemuda itu seolah berupaya membangun spasi sejauh mungkin dari Kazuya, ia tidak tidur memeluk Kazuya seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, ia bahkan menghindar habis-habisan sepanjang hari. Meolak menatap matanya, bicara singkat dan seperlunya, berubah dingin begitu bangun tidur. Kazuya hanya menghela napas berat sambil menahan gejolak maskulinitas-egoismeyang menggebu dalam dirinya.

Kazuya menatap punggung ramping Eijun dengan perasaan tak tentu. Sampai kemudian ia menarik napas panjang, membuangnya cepat. Lalu mulai maju dan mendekat, memeluk Eijun dari belakang, dan menempelkan wajahnya ke tengkuk pemuda itu.

"Eijun," Bisik Kazuya pelan, mengeratkan dekapannya untuk menghalau segala jarak yang sebentar lagi akan bertambah, kian melebar, penuh asa. "Kau tidak mau memelukku, hm?"

Eijun tak memberi respon apapun sampai dua menit berlalu. Membiarkan pertanyan Kazuya mengantung kesepian di tengah-tengat detikan jarum jam. Kemudian, Eijun menggelengkan kepala. Sebuah reaksi kecil berupa jawaban, _Tidak. Aku tak mau memelukmu. _

Kazuya menghela napas, sel neuron dalam otaknya berusaha mencari-cari ingatan apakah seharian ini ada tindakan khusus yang membuat Eijun marah padanya. Tapi tidak ada, Eijun sudah seperti ini bahkan saat pertama kali Kazuya bangun dan membuka mata.

"Kau kenapa, Eijun?"

Dan Kazuya menyerah untuk menebak. Adalakanya Eijun terlampau sulit diterjemahkan.

Kazuya bisa merasakan punggung Eijun bergerak seiring tarikan pada diagfragmanya yang mengembang. Tanda bahwa pemuda iu sedang mengambil napas dalam-dalam, lalu ia diam, mengambil jeda beberapa waktu yang tiap milisekonnya membunuh Kazuya dalam lautan kegelisahan.

"Aku tidak ingin melihatmu." Eijun berbisik kecil, Kazuya mengatupkan bibir rapat. "Dan aku tidak ingin kau melihat wajahku." Suaranya terdengar setajam kaca yang pecah.

"Karena saat kita berhadapan dan memandang satu sama lain, aku pasti akan langsung menangis—teringat ini malam terakhir kita sebelum berpisah lagi." Kazuya membeku. Tak tahu harus melakukan apa. "Aku tidak mau kau melihatku menangis." Suaranya keluar dalam bentuk bisikan lemah yang dipaksa kuat serta ikhlas, tapi Kazuya bisa mendengar semua kepedihannya.

"Kita masih bisa bertemu lagi." Kazuya berjanji. Berusaha keras terdengar yakin, tapi suara yang muncul justru cekatan pilu di tenggorokan.

"Ya, tapi tidak tahu kapan pastinya." Desis Eijun.

Kazuya tidak bisa membantah. Ia berpikir, tapi otaknya macet. Perasaan sendu dan melankolis Eijun menular cepat dan merambati hatinya. Sesak. Andai bisa, ia tentu ingin menghentikan waktu. Menjadikan malam ini sebagai malam abadi. Tanpa matahari terbit. Tanpa tanggal di kalender yang bergulir. Tanpa esok hari. Tanpa perpisahan…

Tapi ia tidak bisa.

Maka Kazuya menarik napas, menghirup dalam-dalam asap-asap kerinduan yang mulai menjadi polusi beracun di hatinya, lalu ia kembali memeluk Eijun erat-erat, menempelkan bibir ke rambut coklat gelapnya, berbisik penuh kesungguhan.

"Aku ingin melihat wajahmu, Eijun…" Napas Kazuya bergetar. "Ku mohon, aku tahu ini melukaimu. Tapi apakah kau tahu kalau ini membunuhku?"

Ada jeda waktu sebelum Eijun akhirnya membalikkan badan. Mata mereka bertemu, berbagi lara dan derita, bertukar cemas dan asa. Mata Eijun basah, dan hati Kazuya teriris memandanginya.

Mereka bertatapan lama. Lalu jari-jari Kazuya mulai bergerak halus dan mengusap air mata Eijun dengan sentuhan paling lembut sekaligus paling memilukan. Lantas mereka memejamkan mata, menghapus jarak, wajah mendekat, pucuk hidung bersentuhan, napas bertukar dan bibir saling berbagi. Ciuman itu lembut, namun pahit adanya. Tulus, namun menyakitkan.

Eijun membenamkan wajahnya di dada Kazuya, memeluknya erat tak mau lepas. Dan Kazuya membalsnya dengan tak kalah Erat, ia tak ingin ada jarak sedikitpun. Biar dada mereka saling menginmpit, merasakan sesak yang sama, gerit napas yang tersengal, selagi bibir mereka terkunci rapat dan mata mereka terpejam. Meresakan esensi satu sama lain sebelum pagi menjemput membawa mereka kembali pada perpisahan.

* * *

_Harus berapa lama lagi sebelum kita dapat bertemu kembali?  
Jika kau punya seribu alasan, aku bersedia mendengarkannya hingga besok pagi  
Karena aku ingin kita selalu terhubung  
Aku tak ingin melihat wajahmu lagi malam ini  
Karena sampai kapanpun,  
tak ada tanggal yang pasti tentang kehadiranmu_

_Jika yang tersisa untukku hanya kata selamat tinggal  
Akan lebih baik jika aku melewatkannya…_

_Aku ingin selalu dekat…  
Tapi gelombang mendorongmu entah kemana  
Dan aku, pada akhirnya, semakin jauh darimu lagi  
_

…

* * *

a/n: **ini bukan side story**. Dan, ya, ceritanya mereka LDR :')


	5. side story 04

**Ace of Diamond /****ダイヤの****A **©** Terajima Yuuji**

**Drunk **©** Aiko Blue**

_Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini_

* * *

Desah napas lega muncul begitu Kazuya menggeser pintu.

"Datang juga kau akhirnya." Youichi menyambutnya dengan seringai tipis namun sorot mata penuh rasa terima kasih. Kazuya mengedarkan pandangan ke sepenjuru ruangan. Selain Youichi, ada empat orang lain di tempat itu. Di antaranya Kominato bersaudara, Furuya Satoru, dan... Kazuya mengernyitkan alis, sosok Eijun tertunduk di sudut ruangan, kepalanya terkantuk pada meja, dan kedua tangannya tergeletak lunglai.

"Jadi, apa masalahnya?" Tanya Kazuya, memutuskan untuk menutup kembali pintu dan berjalan mendekat.

"Tch," Youichi berdecak kesal, "Kau tanya apa masalahnya?!" Sahutnya jengkel. "Kau lihat saja pacarmu!" Ia berseru gemas, sebelah tangan menunjuk antusias tepat ke arah Eijun yang sama sekali tak bergerak, hanya tampak getar halus dari napasnya.

Sebelah alis Kazuya terangkat naik, perlahan, ia maju mendekati Eijun. Mencoba menguncang barunya perlahan, kemudian kembali memandang ketiga orang lain di dalam ruangan. "Dia mabuk?"

"Eijun-_kun_ minum sebelas botol."

"_Sebelas_?" Pekik Kazuya tak percaya, lantas kembali melirik ke arah Eijun dan mengernyit. _Astaga, apa yang kau pikirkan? _

Setengah jam yang lalu, Kazuya mendapati ponselnya dipenuhi dengan belasan panggilan tak terjawab juga pesan masuk yang memintanya segera datang ke sebuah kedai _sake_ tak jauh dari persimpangan Shibuya. Youichi hanya mengatakan situasinya gawat, dan Kazuya harus datang secepat mungkin. Kazuya baru sempat mengecek ponsel begitu semua pekerjaannya beres, ia langsung mengebut ke sini, dan inilah yang didapat. Eijun mabuk berat.

"Maaf, Miyuki-_senpai_, kami sudah mencoba semaksimal mungkin, tapi Eijun-_kun_ yang sedang mabuk benar-benar di luar kemampuan kami."

Kali ini, kening Kazuya berkerut dalam. Ia mengamati Eijun, kemudian kembali menatap semua orang di ruangan itu satu persatu. "Apanya yang susah dari menangani orang mabuk yang tak berdaya begini?" Karena sungguh, Eijun bahkan sama sekali tak tampak mengerikan, ia hanya tertunduk lemas, mata terpejam, deru napas teratur, dan sama sekali tidak mengamuk.

Dan ucapannya itu sukses mendatangkan empat pasang mata yang memandangnya dengan keji, hasrat ingin menghajar kuat. "Miyu-_chan_," Kali ini Ryousuke akhirnya buka suara, senyum di wajahnya tipis namun mengerikan. "Jangan bilang kau tidak pernah melihatnya mabuk."

Kazuya menggaruk belakang kepalanya sekilas. "Kami kadang minum, tapi tidak sampai sebanyak itu." Jawabnya jujur. "Biasanya kalau wajahnya mulai merah, atau dia mulai bicara melantur, aku langsung menghentikannya. Lagi pula, dia lebih kuat minum daripada aku."

Senyum di wajah Ryousuke justru bertambah dingin. "Kalau begitu kami perkenalkan, inilah kondisi pacarmu yang mabuk berat."

Kali ini Youichi tertawa. "Yeah, selamat! Kami tidak mau ikut-ikutan. Dia sepenuhnya tanggung jawabmu!"

Belum sempat Kazuya bertanya, Ryousuke, Youichi, Satoru, bahkan Haruichi sudah mengangguk kompak, mengambil posisi menjauh darinya dan Eijun. Mereka berempat berkumpul di sudut ruangan yang bersebrangan dengan Kazuya. Seolah sengaja menghindar dan berusaha membangun jarak sejauh mungkin.

Menyerah untuk bertanya, Kazuya hanya menbuang napas perlahan, beringsut mendekat ke arah Eijun, dan memutuskan untuk mencoba membangunkannya. "Hei, Eijun? Kau bisa berdiri?"

Tak ada jawaban, hanya ada gerung napas yang berat. Kazuya memposisikan tangan di kepala Eijun, menyentuhnya dengan hati-hati untuk melihat wajahnya.

"Eijun?" Kazuya mencoba menyentuhnya dengan lembut. Ia bahkan menjaga suaranya tetap tenang dan tidak membentak kasar. "Kau bisa dengar—Aakh!" Kazuya reflek memikik, tangannya berusaha ia tarik kembali, namun sengatan rasa sakit itu mengunci kuat dan tak hilang.

_Eijun mengigitnya_.

Benar-benar mengigit, secara harfiah. Gigi-giginya menjepit lengan Kazuya kuat-kuat seolah berusaha mencabik. Kazuya meringis, ini menyakitkan.

"Kyahahaha!" Youichi tertawa puas melihat Kazuya kesakitan. "Nah, Miyuki, pelajaran baru untukmu, pacarmu berubah jadi manusia serigala ketika sedang mabuk."

Kazuya balas mendelik, masih meringis kesakitan, ia yakin Eijun sungguh bisa merobek dagingnya jika terus dibiarkan. Ia butuh bantuan, tapi keempat orang lain dalam ruangan seolah menempel di lantai tempat mereka berpijak, tak mau bergerak. Youichi justru sibuk tertawa puas, Ryousuke setia mengamati dengan senyum jahatnya, Haruichi bahkan hanya tersenyum minta maaf dan Satoru berpura-pura tidak melihat.

"Asshh...Eijun, ini sakit.." Lirih Kazuya, berusaha mendorong kepala Eijun hati-hati. Tapi gigitan Eijun justru makin kuat, seolah enggan terlepaskan, matanya setengah terpejam, tapi kekuatannya penuh. Kazuya merintih lagi, dengan cepat ia menggerakkan jemarinya untuk menjepit hidung Eijun. Tak berapa lama, Eijun mulai sulit bernapas, hingga melonggarkan gigitan, dan saat itulah Kazuya berhasil meloloskan diri.

Kazuya mengelus tangannya, ruam merah dan jejak gigi Eijun tertinggal jelas di sana. Tak diragukan lagi, semenit saja ia terlambat, kulitnya pasti sudah terkoyak. Masih sambil mengelus tangannya, Kazuya menoleh kembali pada Eijun sambil menggeleng tak habis pikir. "Kau benar-benar bisa merobek kulitku—Whoaaa!"

Kazuya sigap menahan, kedua tangannya menjadi penghalang tepat di dada Eijun, menahan kekutan pemuda itu ketika tiba-tiba kembali menerjang ke arahnya, siap mengigit lagi. Kazuya memandangi mata pemuda itu yang tampak tak fokus, namun begitu berambisi untuk melancarkan serangan sejuta gigitan. "Serius, ada apa denganmu?"

"Kalian manusia tidak berperasaan!" Eijun tahu-tahu berteriak murka, matanya berkilat penuh kemarahan. "Kalian merusak lingkungan, membuat kekacauan, dan membuat banyak hewan punah!"

Kazuya berkedip-kedip memandangnya, berpikir, dan masih berusaha menahan kekuatan Eijun yang bernafsu ingin menyerangnya.

"Manusia serakah! Kalian terus menyebabkan bumi rusak dan menangis. Mengambil habitat alami hewan-hewan dan mengancam kehidupan mereka!"

"Oke, jadi sekarang kau malah menyembrurkan pidato demo lingkungan?"

"Gwaaarrgghh!" Eijun balas mengertakkan gigi, menggeram seperti hewan buas dengan mata berkilat keji ke arahnya. Kazuya bersumpah, dia bisa mendengar keempat orang lain di sudut ruangan menikmati adegan ini dengan senyum tak lepas. Menjadikan Kazuya dan Eijun sebagai tontonan gratis yang menghibur.

"Kalian manusia tidak punya hati! Jahat! Jahat! Jahaaaat!" Tenaga yang Eijun keluarkan semakin kuat, membuat Kazuya heran bagaimana bisa orang mabuk jadi sebertenaga ini? Kazuya nyaris kepayahan menahannya. "PENJAHAT!"

"Eijun, ini aku!" Kazuya berusaha menyadarkan, menatap lurus ke sapasang netra emas kekasihnya. "Kau tidak ingat aku?"

Sejenak, mata Eijun berubah. Sorot kemarahannya meredup, dan ia lurus menatap mata Kazuya seolah berpikir. Kazuya mencoba tersenyum, berkata dengan tenang. "Ini aku." Katanya hati-hati, mendorong perlahan hingga Eijun kembali duduk dan tidak menekannya. Kazuya kemudian mengganggam tangan Eijun lembut, mengusapnya perlahan-lahan guna memberi ketengangan.

"Kau..." Eijun menatapnya, berkedip lugu, memiringkan kepala seolah berusaha mengingat.

"Ya, ini aku." Kazuya tersenyum. "Kau ingat aku, kan?" Ia mulai optimis, jemarinya masih mengusap punggung tangan sang kekasih dengan hati-hati.

"KAMU!" Wajah Eijun seketika berubah cerah, matanya membulat dan berbinar-binar senang. "TANUKI!"

"He?"

"_Tanukiiiii_!" Eijun berseru riang, menerjang kembali ke arah Kazuya dan memeluknya erat. "Kamu harus dilindungi! Tenang saja, semuanya man, aku akan menjagamu!"

"_Ta-tanuki?_"

"Ppffttt!"

Tawa meledak saat itu juga, Youichi adalah yang paling terpingkal puas hingga jatuh tertunduk dan memegangi perutnya. Kazuya hanya sanggup terbengong, membiarkan Eijun mendekapnya erat-erat dan menyebut-nyebut _tanuki_ tanpa henti. Pasrah ketika harga dirinya merosot jauh hanya dalam kurun waktu satu menit.

"Oke, kau sudah berhenti jadi manusia serigala sekarang, hm?" Kazuya mencoba mengesampingkan rasa malunya, fokus pada Eiijun sambil berusaha melonggarkan pelukan agar bisa menatap wajahnya.

Eijun balik menatapnya, tersenyum lebar hingga matanya menyipit kecil. "_Tanuki_ sehat! Aku senang kamu sehat!" Kelakarnya ceria, wajahnya menampilkan ekspresi kebahagiaan seperti anak-anak.

"Yeah, aku sehat." Kazuya memilih untuk tak melawan, membiarkan Eijun mendusel di antara dadanya dengan gestur menggemaskan. "Kau baik-baik saja? Tidak mengamuk lagi?" Tanya Kazuya lembut, dan saat Eijun menggeleng manja di dadanya, Kazuya bisa merasakan tatapan _glare_ menusuk dari empat pemuda lain di sudut ruangan.

"Dasar modus."

"Otak Kriminal."

"Mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan."

"Senyumnu, kendalikan senyummu, bangsat!"

Kazuya mengabaikan, sebelah tanganya bergerak mengelus helai rambut Eijun dengan sentuhan hati-hati, membiarkan Eijun bersandar nyaman dalam pelukannya hingga pemuda itu mulai tenang, perlahan-lahan terpejam damai, dan jatuh tertidur—

"Ukh—!"

—setidaknya hampir.

"Ukkh!"

"Eijun?"

"Ukkh—hk!"

Eijun terbatuk, membungkuk, jari-jarinya mencengkram kaus Kazuya erat, matanya kini terpejam dengan gurat sangat tegang. Kazuya mengelus bahunya perlahan, "Eijun, kau baik-baik sa—"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Eijun sudah muntah di baju Kazuya. Kazuya terlalu kaget hingga tak bisa berkata apa-apa, Eijun masih terbatuk-batuk berusaha akur dengan isi perut dan rasa mualnya sementara baju bagian depan Kazuya sudah dipenuhi muntahannya, cairan asam lambung, sake, dan makan malam Eijun kini menjadi hiasan baru di baju Kazuya.

"Ugh—gh!"

Muntahan lain datang. Serangan kedua ini lebih banyak dari yang pertama. Kazuya tersadar cepat, ia menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengurut pelan tengkuk Eijun. Dan gerakan sederhana itu berhasil mendatangkan serangan ketiga.

Youichi adalah yang pertama kali tertawa. Disusul dengan tiga orang lain setelahnya. Kazuya ingin membasnya dengan sebuah tinju keras, tapi perhatiannya kini sepenuhnya tertuju pada Eijun. Kazuya menahan kedua bahu Eijun saat pemuda itu melemas dan kembali hendak merosot ke genagan muntahannya sendiri.

Kazuya membimbing tubuh lemas Eijun untuk bersandar ke bahunya. Ia melirk sekilas ke bajunya yang dipenuhi muntah, kemudian melirik Eijun hanya untuk memastikan kondisinya. Kazuya menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengusap punggung Eijun perlahan. Gerakan menjalar di sepanjang tulang belakangnya. "Kau masih ingin muntah?" Ia bertannya dengan sabar. "Muntahkan saja, jangan ditahan."

Eijun menggesekkan kepala di bahunya. Sebuah gelenggan kecil sebagai jawaban, dan Kazuya menghela napas melihatnya. Ia masih mengusap halus punggung Eijun, berusaha membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Kazuya menunggu dan memastikan bahwa Eijun benar-benar sudah tidur pulas. Tubuhnya mulai terasa pegal karena Eijun sepenuhnya membebankan berat tubuhnya pada Kazuya, kakinya kesemutan akibat ditindih. Tapi Kazuya tidak mengeluh, sebaliknya ia justru tersenyum geli mendapati Eijun kini semanis anak kucing dalam pelukannya.

"Aku akan membawanya pulang." Kazuya memutuskan setelah sepuluh menit berlalu. Ia menatap pada keempat pemuda lain yang kini sudah kembali duduk mengelilingi meja.

Youichi hanya menjawabnya dengan dengus sebal, Ryousuke mengangguk kecil, Satoru menatapnya tiga detik kemudian bergumam sepakat, dan Haruichi balas tersenyum maklum, mengangguk kecil. "Kalau begitu mohon bantuannya, Miyuki-_senpai_, tolong jaga Eijun-_kun_."

Kazuya mengulas senyum miring, menggeser posisi Eijun dengan hati-hati. Berpindah ke punggungnya untuk digendong. Ia berdiri perlahan, merasakan napas hangat Eijun menyapu permukaan tengkuk dan lehernya. Melahirkan sensasi geli yang sukses mengaduk isi perutnya.

"Nah, aku permisi." Pamit Kazuya, tersenyum sekilas.

"Tch, aku heran dengan keberuntungan Sawamura yang tidak ada habisnya." Youichi menyahut ketus, lalu meraih gelas _sake_ dan meneguknya cepat. Ucapannya membuat langkah Kazuya terhenti, ia berdiri tepat di depan pintu dan kembali menoleh dengan dahi berkerut.

"Benar," kali ini Satoru menyahut. "Dia bodoh tapi selalu dilimpahi keberuntungan."

Mata Kazuya menyipit bingung. "Huh?"

Haruichi tersenyum padanya. "Meraka sedang membicarakanmu, Miyuki-_senpai_." Katanya kalem. "Sebelum mabuk, kami tadi sempat membahas bahwa Eijun-_kun_ sungguh bertuntung karena bersama denganmu."

"Aku?"

"Mau sampai kapan kau tidak mengerti, Miyu-_chan_?" Kali ini Ryousuke bahkan angkat bicara. "Aku tidak suka mengakui ini, tapi kau nyaris punya segalanya, dan kenyataan bahwa kau memilih Sawamura Eijun, adalah keberuntungan besar untuknya."

Haruichi mengangguk sepakat. "Miyuki-_senpai_ benar-benar rela meninggalkan segalanya demi Eijun-_kun_. Dan tadi Eijun-_kun_ sendiri bilang, kalau ia bahkan tidak tahu kenapa _senpai_ bisa memilihnya di antara semua orang."

"Dia mengalami krisis kepercayaan diri."

"Yang membuatnya terpaksa berpikir keras."

"Dan berujung frustasi,"

"Kemudian minum sampai sebelas botol."

Pelipis Kazuya berkerut negatif. "Jadi dia mabuk karena memikirkan hal tolol begitu?" Kazuya mendengus kasar, "Dan kalian tidak berusaha menghentikannya?"

Semua orang ganti memandangnya terpana. Pertanyaan yang Kazuya ajukan barusan terasa sedingin es, sepahit racun, sepekat kutukan, membuat semua orang mendadak beku dan diliputi kebingungan apa gerangan yang membuat Kazuya sampai semarah itu.

"Oi, Miyuki… kenapa kau marah?"

"Ck," ia berdecak, membalikkan badan dan bersiap melangkah keluar. "Mendengar kalian mengatakan keberuntungan besar untuknya karena bersamaku sangat membuatku muak." Sahut Kazuya dingin. "Aku permisi."

**...**

* * *

Kazuya selesai memasang sabuk pengaman Eijun, menyisir helai rambut brunetnya perlahan, dan mengusap sisa alkohol yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya. Kegusaran dalam hatinya masih terasa meski ia sudah berkali-kali menarik dan membuang napas panjang. Maka alih-alih menyalakan mesin mobil, pemuda itu justru bersandar pada kursi, menatap wajah Eijun lekat-lekat.

"Beruntung, huh?" Ia mendengus. "Justru akulah yang paling beruntung di sini, _B__aka_." Katanya, berbisik lemah, menyentil pelan kening Eijun yang terbuka, kemudian tersenyum lemah. "Kau punya segalanya, Eijun. Hidupmu normal dan baik-baik saja. Kau punya keluarga yang hangat dan menyanyangimu sepenuh hati, menerima bagaimanapun keadaanmu, kau punya banyak teman, dan semua orang menyukaimu. Hidupmu persis matahari, hangat, dan menyinari di manapun kau berada."

Menarik napas panjang, Kazuya membuangnya perlahan-lahan. Tangannya bergerak lagi, kali ini membingkai hangat rahang Eijun. Ibu jarinya mengusap pipi Eijun hati-hati. "Dan aku?" Ia bertanya retorik. "_Aku cacat_. Keluargaku beratakan, karirku berantakan, tidak ada yang tersisa di hidupku sebelum kau datang. Aku membangun tameng dingin dari semua orang, meski dalam hati aku menjerit-jerit memohon petolongan. Aku munafik, kasar, kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutku praktis menyakiti siapapun, mereka hanya memuji parasku, kemampuanku, tapi tak satupun menyukai keperibadianku." Kazuya menarik napas panjang, membuangnya perlahan.

"Aku mungkin dipuja setinggi langit, tapi kau dicintai dari lubuk hati yang terdalam."

Kazuya mengulas senyum, menatap kelopak mata Eijun yang terpejam rapat. "Jadi kalau dihitung-hitung, akulah yang paling beruntung di sini. Dan pertayaan yang seharusnya adalah, kenapa kau mau menerimaku dan semua kerusakan dalam diriku?"

Kali ini ia maju perlahan, membelai wajah terlelap Eijun dengan begitu lembut sebelum meniggalkan sebuah kecupan panjang di keningnya. "Jangan pernah berpikir macam-macam lagi. Akulah yang paling beruntung karena mendapatkanmu."

**...**

* * *

a/n: Ugh, entahlah :'D

_**Balasan Review **__(gomen telat banget)_

_**Oto Ichiiyan**__: wkwk, nggak sengaja sih jadi malah kesannya ngelamar :v Tapi sama, aku juga bahagiaaa~/udah. Aduh, pingin sih, banget, tapi tiap kali bayangin mereka nge-date tuh malah lawak mulu wkwk. Alright thanks, Rin-san._

_**kuroshironekore**__: mereka bisa kok romantis tanpa berantem, tapi privat banget itu, Aiko juga boleh liat :v Eh, houto? Beneran ga bisa naik sepeda? Wkwk, sana berguru sama Sawamura-sensei, lumayan sekalian modus/heh. Hmm, festival yaa? Terus mereka nanti bikin rusuh/woi. Ugh, NTR aja tega apalgi LDR/gubrak. _

_**MiminSaritem**__: uwuwuwu, seneng deh bisa bikin kamu senyum. Maksih juga udah baca dan review, ikuti terus cerita ini yaa/promosi dasar. Hmm, kencan yang normal tapi ala MiSawa gitu yaa? Nonton apa yaa yang cocok? Komedi? Drama? Horror? Thiler?_

_**Valkyrie Ai**__: gapapa mending sakit pipi daripada sakit gigi, apalagi sakit hati/gak gitu. Kuburan ya? Heee…. Angst? Ah, gak jago, kamu tau hatiku lembut, gak akan kuat bikin yang sedih-sedih gitu :)_

_**kyunazunami**__: Aaw, makasiiiih, senang juga bisa bikin kamu senyum *kedip-kedip*_

_**latte**__**amour**__: Ah, iyaaa sama-sama, terima kasih juga sudah baca dan bersedia mampir di kolom review, jangan bosen-bosen yaw/modus kamu. Camping? Ah, terus terus nanti mereka diculik beruang, terus jadi tarzan dan ngasuh anak macan/NGGAK!_

_**Guest**__: Wkwkwk, pacar alay. Gapapa sih, asal sayang mah/heh. Aduh, maaf hehe. Sesekali kasih bumbu lain kalo manis mulu takut diabetes soalnya :"_

_**Dyulia971**__: Hehe, ia ini udah diupdate kok. Keep reading and don't forget to review yeaaa *hug*_

_**nymphs**__: Hehehe, biar variasi. Ada manis ada kecutnya juga gitu… Gomen kalo gak kasih peringatan sebelumnya. Thanks anyway. _

_**terima kasih bagi semua yang sudah baca, fav, follow, dan review :* Jaa na~**_


	6. side story 05

**Ace of Diamond /****ダイヤの****A **©** Terajima Yuuji**

**Kencan **©** Aiko Blue**

_Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini_

* * *

Satu hal yang Eijun pahami tentang menjalin hubungan bersama Miyuki Kazuya adalah, sebaiknya tidak perlu pergi ke luar untuk kencan. Jangan. Atau itu akan jadi bencana besar.

Eijun sendiri tidak begitu ingat bagaimana detailnya sampai mereka berdua pada akhirnya sepakat untuk mengisi akhir pekan dengan berkencan ke luar, padahal biasanya hanya berdiam diri di apartemen. Maraton series _Netflix_, _anime_, menonton film-film _action_, masak sendiri atau memasan _pizza_, makan, sampai akhirnya sama-sama ketiduran di sofa. Eijun menemukan fakta bahwa dengan cara seperti itu mereka berdua bisa jadi pasangan yang _mendekati_ kata normal. Berdebat kecil tapi kemudian akur lagi setelah sama-sama menikmati alur cerita dari film yang diputar.

Tapi kali ini entah mengapa mereka justru keluar dari rutinitas dan memutuskan untuk kencan ke taman hiburan. Klise, dan membawa bencana.

"Ini kiamat."

Kazuya berkomentar dengan datar, Eijun menoleh padanya, memasang wajah tak suka.

"Bukan kiamat, ini taman hiburan."

Kazuya balas menoleh, mengangkat satu alis dengan mimik wajah menghakimi. "Taman hiburan di hari Minggu." Kata Kazuya. "Seperti yang kubilang, ini kiamat."

Eijun mendengus sebal, membuang muka dan menatap berkeliling. Antrian panjang di semua wahana. Dan diam-diam dalam hati ia sepakat pada kazuya bahwa ini memang kiamat.

Kazuya mengela napas panjang, menararik satu tangan Eijun. "Ayolah, kita pulang saja."

Eijun dengan sigap menarik tangannya kembali. "Enak saja! Rugi tiketnya, mahal." Ia benci mengakui ini, tapi ia memang baru saja terdengar seperti kaum ibu-ibu yang mengomel perihal menghambur-hamburkan uang.

"Lalu kau mau naik wahana apa?" Tantang Kazuya, matanya melirik pada antrian di wahana _roller coaster_, seorang petugas berseragam merah-kuning memegang papan bertuliskan _**antri minimal 2 jam**__. _Kazuya meneguk ludah. "Melihat antriannya saja aku sudah mau pingsan."

Eijun merengut. Ia mengamati antrian di wahana lain, para petugas yang bergaja di sekitar antrian rata-rata memang membawa papan bertuliskan hal yang sama, malah ada juga yang 3-4 jam. Mata Eijun kemudian bertemu dengan seorang pemuda berkaus abu-abu yang berada di tengah-tengah antrian kora-kora. Kausnya basah akan keringat, rambutnya lepek, dan ia memasang wajah merana. Eijun tersenyum simpul, sementara pemuda itu menanggapinya dengan senyuman pahit seraya menggeleng dengan lemah. _Jangan kesini,_ matanya berkata demikian, lalu perhatian si pemuda berkaus abu-abu teralihkan karena seorang gadis di sebelahnya menarik kausnya dan memasang wajah merajuk, pemuda itu tersenyum dengan sabar lalu melepas topinya dan menggunakannya untuk mengipasi sang pacar. Sungguh interaski yang manis di tengah himpitan antrian panjang dan banjir keringat.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau berharap aku melakukan hal itu padamu."

Suara Kazuya membuat Eijun menoleh padanya. Pemuda itu kini memandanginya dengan satu alis terangkat tinggi. "Huh?"

Kazuya tersenyum miring. "Kau tadi melihat mereka juga, kan? Jangan bilang kau berharap aku akan mengipasimu saat kau mengeluh di tengah antrian yang sumpek. Mimpi sana."

Eijun menarik napas, memaksakan untuk tersenyum sebelum sebelah kakinya menginjak Kazuya sepenuh hati. Tanpa memudarkan senyumnya ia berkata. "Tentu saja, _Sayang_. Aku tahu kau bukan orang yang romantis."

Kazuya memasang wajah kesakitan, namun ia berhasil menahan diri untuk tidak menjerit, sebaliknya ia menggenggam satu tangan Eijun lalu memasang wajah bersalah. "Sakit, sumpah." Ia meringis, dan Eijun dengan bangga mengakui bahwa ia suka sekali melihat Kazuya memohon padanya. "Sial, Eijun. Jari kakiku bisa remuk."

"Masa?" Eijun memasang senyum semanis malaikat. Kazuya mungkin lebih berkuasa saat mereka hanya sedang berdua, tapi di tempat umum begini Kazuya benar-benar tidak suka menarik banyak perhatian, jadi Eijun bisa puas mengerjainya.

_Bugh!_

Sebuah guncangan dari tubrukan kecil di tubuh Kazuya akhirnya terpaksa membuat Eijun melepaskan kakinya. Kazuya buru-buru meringis sakit, mengoyangkan kakinya seolah memastikan bahwa tidak ada jarinya yang copot. Eijun sendiri baru membuka mulut untuk lanjut berdebat ketika sebuah suara lebih dahulu mengintrupsi.

"Hisk,"

Baik Eijun dan kazuya sama-sama tercengang akan suara itu, mereka menoleh dan saling bertatapan, kemudian memutar tubuh dan melihat ke belakang. Seorang bocah laki-laki berusia sekitar empat tahun berdiri dengan wajah memerah dan penuh air mata. Ia mendongak menghadap Eijun dan Kazuya dengan mata bulat berkaca-kaca. Belum sempat otak mereka memproses apa yang terjadi, bocah itu sudah membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar—

"HUWAAAAAAAA!"

—_menangis keras. _

Eijun membeliak lebar, sedangkan Kazuya bersikap bijak dengan memasang wajah bengong yang rupawan. Eijun buru-buru berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan bocah itu, ia berusaha menenangkan sebisanya di tengah-tengah kepanikan.

"Hush, hush, ada apa adik kecil? Di mana orang tuamu?"

"HUWAAAAAA! _Kaa-chan_, hisk… huhuhu.."

Eijun membuka mulutnya lalu menutupnya lagi, ia celingukan mencari tanda-tanda keberedaan orang tua atau wali si bocah atapi tidak menemukan clue apapun. "Hei, jangan menangis, oke? Kita cari ibumu bersama!"

Anak itu tetap menangis. Dan beberapa pengunjung lain mulai mengamati mereka dengan tatapan curiga. Eijun mengacak rambutnya depresi lalu melirik pada Kazuya yang masih memasang wajah terbengong. "_Teme_! Bantu aku!"

Kazuya mengerjap. "Hah?" Ia berkedip pada Eijun, memandangan si bocah yang masih menangis. "A-apa? Ada apa ini? Aku tidak mengerti."

Di antara semua hari dimana otak jenius seorang Miyuki Kazuya bisa berubah lemot, mengapa harus hari ini? Eijun menggerutu, lalu menarik-narik celana jeans kazuya dengan tidak sabar. "Lakukan sesuatu! Atau kita bisa dicurigai sebagai penculik anak!"

Mendengar suara bernada kesar dari Eijun, anak itu justru menangis makin keras. Eijun gelagapan. Reflek ia mememuk bocah itu lalu menggendongnya, mengusap-usap punggungnya berusaha menenangkan.

"Hush, jangan menangis yaa. Kami bukan orang jahat, kami akan membawamu ke pusat informasi, oke?"

Yang Eijun lupakan, anak umur empat tahun mungkin belum mengerti apa itu pusat informasi, jadi alih-alih diam, ia justru makin keras menangis. "Aduh, jangan nangis." Eijun berusaha untuk tidak membentak, seingatnya mengurus Keiko dulu tidak serepot ini. Ia menoleh lagi pada Kazuya, berharap pemuda itu punya solusi cerdik, tapi kazuya justru memasang wajah terperangah seolah-olah kaget Eijun bisa menggendong bocah.

"Miyuki Kazuya, bantu aku!"

"Aku harus apa?" Kazuya bertanya balik. "Aku tidak tahu apaun soal anak kecil."

"Argh, pokoknya lakukan sesuatu agar anak ini diam."

Kazuya memasang ekspresi berpikir serius, dan untuk sesaat Eijun merasa optimis bahwa Kazuya punya solusi brilian. "Oke," Kata Kazuya akhirnya, suaranya terdengar percaya diri. Ia sudah dapat ide. "Kau bawa sapu tangan?"

Eijun sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu. "Eh?" Ia tidak menyangka Kazuya punya sisi lembut untuk membantu mengusap air mata di wajah sang bocah dengan sapu tangan. "Ah, ada di saku celanaku, sebelah kiri."

Kazuya mengangguk mengerti lalu merogoh saku celana Eijun, mengeluarkan sapu tangannya. Tapi alih-alih maju untuk mengusap air mata yang menggenangi wajah bocah dalam gendongan Eijun, Kazuya justru membuntal sapu tangan itu menjadi bola, kemudian maju perlahan.

"Tunggu!" Eijun memekik, mundur defensif. "Mau apa kau?!"

"Menyumpal mulutnya."

"_WHAT_?!"

Kazuya kembali maju. "Sini, aku jamin dia akan langsung diam."

Gerak tubuh Eijun bekerja lebih cepat dibanding sel otaknya, ia mundur dan mendorong dada Kazuya menjauh. Menjaga bocah laki-laki itu dari jangkauan pacarnya yang berubah sinting. "Gila apa?!" Eijun membentak. "Menjauh!"

Kazuya mengerutkan alis, menatapnya tidak terima. "Kau suruh aku mikir solusi tadi." Ia mengajukan protes, dan suaranya nyaris teredam oleh jeritan dan tangisan balita dalam gendongan Eijun. "Kalau disumpal, pasti dia diam."

Eijun mencoba menarik napas, menahan diri untuk tidak melayangkan sebuah tendangan maut ke selangkangan Kazuya. "Lupakan saja aku pernah minta solusi padamu. Tidak ku sangka kau bisa jadi setolol ini, Miyuki Kazuya."

Kazuya menyilang tangan di depan dada dan memberi Eijun tatapan menantang. "Lantas apa? Kau punya solusi lebih baik, Sawamura-_kun_?"

Eijun mendadak bisu. Bocah dalam gendonganya tidak berhenti menangis, dan pakaian Eijun mulai basah karena air mata dan lendir dari hidung si bocah. Eijun kembali mengusap-usap punggungnya, mencoba membuat anak itu tenang namun tidak berhasil. Ia lalu mencoba berpikir, lalu memandang wajah si bocah dan tersenyum ceria.

"Hei, aku bisa menari, kau mau lihat?"

Anak itu diam sebentar, isakannya mulai memelan. Matanya yang basah memandang Eijun penuh rasa penasaran. Eijun mulai optimis. "Benar, kau malu lihat aku menari?" Ia bertanya lagi, sementara sebelah tangannya mengisyaratkan pada Kazuya untuk mengulurkan sapu tangan. Kali ini untungnya Kazuya sadar dengan cepat, Eijun pun mengusap hati-hati wajah bocah itu.

"Nah, aku akan menari untukmu. Setelah itu kita, eng…. Anu, pikirkan solusi lain."

Anak itu diam lama memandanginya, kemudian memberi anggukan kecil yang membuat Eijun merasa lega. "Kalau begitu, kau sama dia dulu ya," Eijun menunjuk Kazuya, yang balik menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan bingung. Eijun memberi tatapan galak, dan Kazuya dengan canggung membalas dengan cengiran.

"Ahaha, iya, oke. Ayo?" Ia mengulurkan kedua tangannya, meminta si bocah laki-laki berpaling ke gendongannya. Selama satu menit bocah itu memandangi Kazuya seolah berusaha menilai, kemudian ia menglurkan kedua tangan. Sepakat untuk berpindah ke gendongan Kazuya.

Eijun menarik napas panjang, ia tidak yakin akan ide ini. Tapi ketika menatap kembali bocah itu, Eijun jelas tahu bahwa anak itu berharap padanya. Memandanginya tanpa berkedip seolah ia mengharapkan Eijun bisa lepas landas seperti _Superman_, bersalto, atau teleportasi.

"Eijun, lalukan apapun itu idemu. Karena aku punya firasat anak ini akan mulai jerit-jerit lagi jika sampai lima menit kau hanya memasang wajah sok mikir begitu."

Untunglah Eijun ingat bahwa ia tidak boleh mengumpat atau menghajar Kazuya di depan seorang anak dibawah umur. Sambil berusaha menahan tangannya untuk tidak meninju, Eijun mundur dua langkah. Suasana di sekitar mereka agak renggang, ia mengamati sekeliling, pengunjung lain tampaknya asyik sendiri. Mungkin satu atau dua gerak tarian tidak masalah.

Lalu Eijun mulai menari.

Ia sudah lama sekali tidak menari, meski kemampuannya hanya _freestyle_ yang ia dapatkan di awal semester saat kuliah. Saat itu Eijun tergabung dalam sebuah _project_ bakti sosial bersama teman-temannya dan mereka memutuskan untuk mempersembahkan sebuah tarian saat tampil di panti asuhan. Setelahnya Eijun sama sekali tidak pernah menari.

Eijun melirik dari ekor mata sementara ia mulai melakukan gerakkan yang lebih sulit, ia bisa melihat bukan hanya bocah itu yang menatapnya antusias tapi kazuya bahkan memandanginya tanpa berkedip. Eijun tersenyum kecil, setidaknya anak itu berhenti menangis. Ia melakukan beberapa gerakan lainnya dengan lebih bersemangat, memainkan musik di dalam kepalanya sendiri dan menari dengan lebih agresif. Saat selesai, Eijun baru sadar banyak orang telah menontonnya, mereka berdiri berkeliling, dan bertepuk tangan heboh.

Wajah Eijun merah padam.

"Kerja bagus, _Dancer_-_kun_." Kazuya menyeringai, sebuah seringai menyebalkan yang selalu sukses membuat Eijun ingin merobek mulutnya.

"Hebat sekali!" Seseorang berseru, lalu tepukan tangan menggema lebih nyaring. Eijun salah tingkah, memasang cengiran bodoh kepada semua orang, sementara Kazuya hanya memberinya tatapan geli.

"Apa kau penari?"

"Eh, bukan."

"Apa _onii-chan trainee_ dari agensi besar itu?"

"_Trainee_ apa?"

"_Onii-chan_ pasti seorang Idol!"

"Hah?"

Lalu muncul lagi banyak pertanyaan yang delapan puluh persen tidak bisa Eijun pahami maknanya. Tapi hikmahnya, berkat keramaian yang ia ciptakan, sepasang suami istri tahu-tahu menyembul dari keramaian, wajahnya panik dan berkata. "Kalian lihat anakku?"

Dan dari sanalah Eijun tahu, bahwa bocah laki-laki yang selama ini menangis di depannya dan kazuya ternyata bernama Segawa.

…

"Sejak kapan kau bisa menari?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita?"

"Tutup mulutmu."

"Kau bagus juga tadi."

"Diam."

"Kau lumayan keren dengan _showcase_ dadakan begitu."

"Kubunuh kau, Miyuki Kazuya."

Kazuya tertawa senang, lalu mengangkat tangan tanda menyerah. Saat ini ia dan Eijun sudah masuk kedalam sebuah café untuk makan siang. Setelah atraksi cukup menghebohkan yang Eijun lakukan tadi, juga setelah menghalau kerumunan orang, sekumpulan bocah yang bersorak penuh semangat, melompat dan bertepuk tangan meminta Eijun menari lagi, mereka akhirnya bisa duduk dengan tenang dan menunggu makan siang di dalam café berpendingin ruangan.

Tapi sungguh, ia benar-benar tidak menyangka Eijun bisa menari. Eijun memang pernah bilang tubuhnya lentur, dan Kazuya sudah bisa melihat kebenaran itu saat mereka olahraga, tapi menari? Ini hal baru. Kazuya penasaran ada kejutan apalagi yang tersimpan dibalik pribadi seorang Sawamura Eijun? Ia ingin lihat semuanya.

"_Anno_… selamat siang."

Dua orang menghampiri meja mereka, bukan pelayan yang membawakan makanan, tapi justru dua orang gadis yang tidak Kazuya kenal. Ia menoleh pada Eijun, memberi tatapan bertanya, tapi Eijun sama bingungnya.

"Iya?" Eijun memandangi kedua gadis itu dengan panasaran.

"Ah, apa kalian sedang menunggu orang lain?" Tanya si gadis yang rambutnya dicat pirang mencolok.

Kazuya menngerutkan alis, lalu menggeleng. "Kami hanya berdua."

Kazuya bisa melihat bahwa dua gadis itu seperti baru dapat hadiah ekstra, mata mereka sontak berbinar-binar.

"Ada apa ya?" Eijun melempar pertanyaan, rupanya ia binbung total.

"Ah, begini," gadis yang satunya menjawab. "Keberatan kalau kami berdua bergabung?"

"Hah?"

"Aduh, ini memalukan." Si gadis pirang mengipasi wajahnya dengan tangan. Lalu tersenyum malu-malu. "Daritadi kami berdua mengamati kalian, dan um… kalian cukup menarik, jadi kalau tidak keberatan, boleh kami bergabung?"

Kazuya nyaris terpingkal melihat ekspresi melongo yang Eijun tunjukkan. Namun ia berusaha untuk tidak lepas kendali. Alih-alih tertawa, ia justru memasang senyum penuh pesona. "Kalian mengajak kami kencan buta?"

Anggukan malu-malu menjawabnya, di sebrang meja Eijun sepertinya belum bisa memutuskan untuk marah atau kaget.

Kazuya tersenyum lagi. "Maaf, tapi aku sudah punya pacar."

"He?"

Kazuya mengangguk, dari sebrang meja Eijun berkedip seolah baru sadar. Kazuya menyeringai ke arahnya. "Yep, dan pacarku _sangat pencemburu_." Eijun melotot galak, Kazuya tersenyum manis. "Aku tidak mungkin mengkhianatinya."

"A-aa, benarkah? Tapi kenapa kau tidak jalan dengan pacarmu?"

Kaki Eijun menedangnya dari bawah meja. Matanya berkata dengan tajam_, Awas kau! Tutup mulutmu!_ Tapi kazuya justru merasa ini jadi semakin menyenangkan. "Tapi saat ini aku sedang bersama pacarku."

Dua gadis itu berkedip, bingung. Saling menatap dan mengangkat alis tanda tak mengerti.

Kazuya berdeham, lalu menunjuk Eijun dengan jarinya. "Dia pacarku."

Ada keheningan selama beberapa lama sebelum akhirnya pekikan tak percaya bergema nyaring. Dua gadis itu menutup mulut dengan kompak, membeliak menatap Eijun dan Kazuya bergantian.

"Kalian—"

"Benar." Kata Kazuya. "Kalian gadis yang menarik, tapi maaf sekali, aku sangat menyanyangi pacarku."

"Ka-kalian… jadi maksudmu—"

"Benar."

Di sebrang meja, wajah Eijun semerah tomat. Ekspresi yang manis.

"Tunggu," Kata gadis itu. "Jadi, maksudnya kalian ini—"

"Benar."

Dua gadis itu tetap terbengong sampai pesanan mereka tiba, membuat pelayan yang mengantar pesanan menatap kebingunan, tapi kemudian pergi begitu saja setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya.

Kazuya tersenyum sekali lagi pada dua gadis itu. "Maaf, tapi bisa kalian pergi sekarang? Aku butuh privasi untuk makan siang romantis bersama pacarku."

Dan kaliamatnya sukses membungkam mulut mengangga dua gadis itu, sekaligus juga membuat Eijun uring-uringan padanya selama dua jam penuh.

…

Pada akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk mencoba beberapa wahana dengan antrian yang tidak terlalu panjang. Menjelang senja, mereka memutuskan untuk mencoba satu wahana lagi sebelum pulang. Bianglala.

Kincir raksasa dengan tiga puluh gondola mungil yang dicat dengan warna pastel. Mereka sama-sama menghela napas lega begitu gondola mulai naik perlahan-lahan, suasana di dalam kabin mungil yang mereka tumpangi sejenak sepi. Hanya mereka berdua, berasama samar keceriaan di luar sana, lampu-lampu taman hiburan yang mulai menyala, berkerlip warna-warni, dan langit yang mulai mengabur dalam warna jingga di penghujung hari.

Saat gondola yang mereka tumpangi semakin tinggi dan hampir mencapai puncak, akhirnya Kazuya buka suara. "Dulu, ini wahana favoritku."

Eijun menoleh padanya, memasang perhatian lebih. Menyadari bahwa kini Kazuya tengah memandang langit senja yang memerah bersama seulas senyuman. Sebuah senyum yang menusuk jantung Eijun dengan cara yang ganjil.

"Sekarang tidak?"

Kazuya mendengus kecil, balik menatapnya. Wajahnya dibayangi oleh warna langit. "Sekarang jarang naik. Ini pertama kalinya sejak aku kelas tiga SMP. Waktu itu aku nekat naik sendirian."

Eijun mengernyitkan alis. "Apa kau sebegitu tidak punya temannya?"

Kazuya memasang senyum kecut. "Iya, aku memang tidak punya teman. Senang kau?" Katanya sarkas. Dan Eijun menyemburkan tawa geli.

"Kenapa favorit?" Tanya Eijun akhirnya begitu berhenti tertawa.

Kazuya diam sebentar, matanya berkilat ragu-ragu, lalu ia mendelikkan bahu dan kembali menatap ke luar. "Ayahku sangat sibuk, media mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi. Menjadi mustahil baginya untuk menghabiskan waktu bersamaku menaiki semua wahana tanpa diikuti paparazzi. Tapi di sini, di bianglala, adalah kabin kecil kami." Kazuya tersenyum getir. "Begitulah sebelum dia berubah menjadi Monster Otoriter."

Eijun mengigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tidak tahu berapa banyak lagi cerita memilukan yang Kazuya simpan. Tapi tiap kali membicarakan tentang keluarganya, Eijun selalu merasa suara Kazuya membuat hatinya tersayat-sayat.

"Aku, ibu dan ayah sering menyewa satu kabil bianglala sampai berjam-jam. Hanya berputar-putar memang, tapi itu sangat menyenangkan. Memandangi wahana-wahana lain sambil berkhayal bahwa kami bisa menaiki semuanya."

Eijun ingin bangkit dari tempatnya duduk, berpindah ke samping Kazuya lalu memegang tangannya, memeluknya, atau apapun, karena sungguh tiap kali Kazuya menceritakan keluarganya, semuanya jadi begitu dramatis dan emosional.

"Sejak ibuku pergi, kami tidak pernah lagi naik bianglala. Dan semua kenangan itu terkubur perlahan-lahan lalu mati dibawah tembok dingin hubunganku dan ayahku." Suara Kazuya tajam dan getir, senyumnya pias dibawah bayang-bayang.

"Kazuya…"

Kazuya balas tersenyum lebih netral. "Boleh aku duduk di sampingmu?"

Eijun diam sebentar, lalu mengangguk. Ia bergeser sedikit untuk memberi Kazuya celah. Kabin oleng sedikit akibat berat yang tak imbang di kedua sisi. Tapi itu bukan masalah, wahana ini aman.

Kazuya menarik napas panjang, berada tepat di sebelah Eijun. Dari kacamata Kazuya, Eijun bisa melihat bayangan wajahnya menampilkan ekspresi khawatir maka jelas saja Kazuya tertawa gemas dan mengacak rambutnya.

"Argh, hentikan!"

"Kau mengasihaniku lagi, Sawamura-_kun_."

"Aku tidak mengasihanimu!"

"Yep, ekspresi di wajahmu itu jelas berkata; _Miyuki Kazuya anak yang malang… Oh, betapa merananya hidupmu.._"

"Ck, kamu bukan anak malang! Kau anak yang menyebalkan!"

"Haha, _thanks_."

"Aku tidak memujimu!"

"Hm-mm, _thanks_."

"Geh! Sudahlah!"

Mereka sampai di puncak. Titik tertinggi dari bianglala itu. Lalu mereka sama-sama terdiam memandangi gradasi langit yang berpadu dari warna-warna berbeda, jingga, merah, lalu semakin gelap menuju malam. Dengan remang cahaya, dan suasanya taman yang mulai sepi, sementara dua insan terjebak dalam satu ruang kecil di mana mereka bisa mendengar deru napas satu sama lain.

"Eijun?"

Suara Kazuya memecah keheningan.

"Apa?"

"Boleh aku menciummu?"

Eijun berharap pekatnya cahaya senja bisa menyamarkan rona di pipinya. Kenapa Kazuya selalu berhasil membuatnya merona dengan hal-hal sederhana begini? Eijun meneguk ludah gugup, memasahi bibirna sejenak, lalu menatap Kazuya, matanya tidak bisa fokus sementara kazuya bisa dengan mudah mengunci pandangan padanya. Sepasang iris karamel yang berkilat tajam dan pesona lebih kuat dari bilah manapun. Eijun lagi-lagi menemukan bahwa ia luluh lantak di bawah tatapan itu.

"Eijun?"

Kazuya kembali bertanya, meminta persetujuan.

Eijun menggerutu. "Sialan, memangnya kau pernah minta izin?"

Dan kekehan tawa geli Kazuya yang meluncur dengan begitu ringan, juga gelengan kepalanya dan genggaman hangat di tangannya, adalah sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat Eijun berpikir gila.

Bahwa ingin terjebak di sini selamanya bersama Miyuki Kazuya.

**.**

* * *

_**see you next chapter!**_

* * *

a/n: pertama-tama izinkan saya konfes karena merasa sudah terlalu berdosa kepada kalian, Wahai Para Pembaca yang Baik dan Sabar..

Jadi, anu, soal kencan...

LAH SAYA NGGAK TAU KENAPA TIAP KALI NYOBA NGETIK CERITA MISAWA KENCAN, BARU JUGA 4-5 PARAGRAF, SAYA MALAH CENGENGESAN SENDIRI DAN UJUNGNYA NGEBLANK/pundung (-_-||)

Dan akhirnya saya beneran sadar, kalau saya itu _payah banget_ dalam menyusun acara atau usulan sebuah kencan. Makanya setelah sekian lama mikir MiSawa kencan, tetep aja ampas gini, ampuni aku _Reader-sama_ :')

Pokoknya makasih banget udah sabar ngikutin cerita ini yaa :"

Big lav 3


	7. side story 06

**Ace of Diamond /****ダイヤの****A **©** Terajima Yuuji**

**s****hall we break up? **©** Aiko Blue**

_Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini_

* * *

Kazuya mengernyitkan kening dan melirik ke arah jam dinding saat mendengar pintu apartemennya dibuka dari luar. Hanya satu orang yang tahu _password_ apartemennya, Sawamura Eijun, tapi tidak biasanya Eijun datang pada jam-jam segini, terlebih lagi sama sekali tak memberi kabar lebih dulu.

"Kenapa tidak mengabari dulu kalau— _Eijun_?" Kazuya berkedip bingung, ia mendapati Eijun kini berdiri tepat di depan pintu apartemennya yang terbuka. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam, rambut berantakan, dan aura gelap memancar dari sekujur tubuhnya.

"Kau tidak_—ugh."_ Kazuya limbung, ia nyaris jatuh terjungkal andai tak sigap menjaga keseimbangan. Eijun tahu-tahu menerjang ke arahnya, memeluknya kelewat erat dan membenamkan wajah di sebelah bahunya. Kazuya menjadi kian yakin, bahwa ada yang tak beres. Ia buru-buru menutup pintu di belakang Eijun lalu menarik pemuda itu masuk ke dalam. Pelukan Eijun tak melonggar sedikitpun.

"Hey, ada apa?"

Kepala Eijun bergerak, menggeleng di bahunya, tapi bibirnya tetap bungkam.

Kazuya mencoba rileks, tangannya kini bergerak balas memeluk Eijun, mengusap pungungnya hati-hati. Ia belum pernah melihat Eijun seperti ini, sebenarnya di samping khawatir Kazuya juga berpikir bahwa Eijun lumayan menggemaskan saat memeluknya erat dan manja begini. Tapi firasatnya mengatakan bahwa ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk menggoda pemuda Sawamura itu.

"Ayo duduk di dalam."

Dengan hati-hati ia membimbing Eijun untuk duduk di sofa. Telapak tangannya memberi tepukan-tepukan ringan di punggung dan kepala Eijun, berharap tindakannya mampu membuat Eijun merasa lebih tenang. Eijun masih mendekapnya erat, dan masih belum bicara bahkan setelah sepuluh menit berlalu.

"Kau mau kuambilkan air?" Tawar Kazuya hati-hati, ia menuduk untuk melihat wajah Eijun, tapi yang bisa ia lihat hanya sebatas puncak kepala pemuda itu dan rambut coklat gelapnya yang mencuat berantakan. Lagi-lagi, Eijun menjawab tawarannya dengan gelengan kepala.

Kazuya membuang napas perlahan. "Eijun, ada apa?"

"Mereka meningalkanku."

Kazuya berkedip, ia lebih terkejut karena Eijun akhirnya menjawab alih-alih terkejut atas jawabannya yang hanya berupa gumam serak. "Mereka?"

"Teman-temanku."

Kazuya menyipitkan mata. Ia harus berpikir keras untuk menyatukan kepingan informasi ini sendirian. "Apa maksudmu?"

Eijun menarik napas, bahunya bergetar dan Kazuya langsung tahu ia sedang menahan tangis. "Mereka tahu soal _hubungan kita_."

Suaranya serak dan samar dimakan kepahitan—dan meski Kazuya menolak untuk merasa, namun sayangnya perasaan tak menyenangkan itu tetap muncul ketika Eijun melafalkan kata _hubungan kita_. Kazuya paham, lebih dari siapapun, bahwa keadaan mereka berdua lebih kompleks dari pasangan lainnya.

Maka Kazuya menghela napas, mengusap halaian rambut Eijun dengan hati-hati, menyisir dengan jari-jariya. "Mereka membullymu?"

Eijun menggeleng tipis. Sebuah bentuk sanggahan kecil yang membuat Kazuya sedikit lega. "Mereka mengatakan bahwa aku menjijikkan, mereka tidak bisa menerimanya. Mereka menjauhiku, dan bersikap seolah tidak pernah mengenalku."

"Semua temanmu bersikap begitu?"

Eijun tidak menjawab, ia diam cukup lama, dan Kazuya berharap ia bisa menyelami isi kepala pemuda itu, mencari informasi tanpa harus menunggu dalam momen kebimbangan seperti ini. Karena bagi Kazuya sekalipun, kadang Eijun terasa seperti enigma yang sulit dipecahkan.

"Mungkin… setengahnya."

"Kalau begitu setengah dari mereka yang bertahan baru pantas kau sebut teman. Sisanya cuma _sampah,_ tidak pantas kau pikirkan."

Eijun menangkat wajah, melepaskan pelukan, matanya memandang Kazuya dengan sakit hati. Tatapan mata itu menusuknya lebih tajam, lebih menghakimi, dan lebih menuding dari yang Kazuya bayangkan.

"Kau tidak mengerti, Miyuki Kazuya." Suara Eijun mendeis seperti cairan asam kuat. "Kau tidak mengerti perasaanku—"

_"Benar,_ aku memamg tidak mengerti." Potong Kazuya cepat. Ia manatap Eijun lurus ke manik mata. Keras. Meraka bertatapan seperti dua peluru yang siap meletus. _"Aku tidak mengerti perasaanmu,_ karena aku memang bukan seseorang yang punya banyak teman sepertimu. Aku tidak akan membantahnya."

Eijun membuka mulut, tampak ingin menyanggah, tapi Kazuya mengangkat tangannya, menyuruh Eijun tetap diam. Ia sendiri bahkan tidak sadar sejak kapan hatinya ikut merasa terbakar.

"Aku tidak bisa paham bagaimana perasaan seseorang yang punya banyak teman sepertimu, juga sehancur apa hatimu ketika sebagian temanmu memilih pergi meninggalkanmu. Tapi aku tahu satu hal, jika mereka tidak bisa menerima keadaanmu, jika mereka memilih pergi hanya karena kau berbeda, itu artinya mereka bukan benar-benar temanmu. Teman seharusnya bisa ikut senang dan menerima kita apa adanya, kan?"

Rahang Eijun terkatup rapat, bibirnya membentuk garis getir sementara matanya berubah redup. Kazuya benci ketika Eijun bereskspresi demikian, tapi ia lebih benci kenyataan bahwa ialah yang membuat Eijun menjadi seperti itu.

"Aku minta maaf, Eijun." Kazuya berkata, suaranya melembut.

Eijun tidak menyahut.

"Dari awal, seharusnya aku juga memperhitungkan hal ini. Hubungan kita bukan hanya soal kita berdua saja jika mengingat seperti apa keperibadian sosialmu. Kau selalu dikelilingi banyak orang, kau punya banyak teman, dan selalu bersikap serta menunjukkan aura positif terhadap orang-orang di sekitarmu. Memiliki hubungan _khusus_ denganku, pasti akan berimbas dengan kehidupan normalmu." Ia menghela napas berat, memaksakan senyum kecil di bibirnya. Sementara sebelah tangannya kembali bergerak mengusap rambut Eijun. "Aku selama ini menganggap bawa hubungan kita hanya mendatangkan dampak positif karena gadis-gadis sudah tidak mengerecokiku lagi. Tapi tampaknya itu pemikiran yang egois, aku benar-benar tidak berpikir dari sudut pandangmu. Aku minta maaf."

Eijun mengigit bibir, menunduk dan bicara dengan parau. "Aku datang ke sini bukan untuk mendengar permintaan maafmu."

Kazuya tersenyum kosong. "Lalu untuk apa? Untuk putus?"

Eijun mendongak cepat, melotot padanya, reflek menepis tangan Kazuya dari rambutnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau barusaja menyampaikan keluh kesahmu padaku. Dan aku paham betapa kau terguncang karena kehilangan sebagian temanmu akibat hubugan kita. Barangkali jika kita putus, teman-temanmu akan kembali padamu, dan kau bisa kembali hidup normal sebagai Sawamura Eijun yang selalu disukai banyak orang. Jadi, haruskah kita putus saja?"

"Bangsat!" Eijun menarik kerah bajunya, memaksa wajah Kazuya mendekat, dan menggertakkan gigi dengan penuh kemarahan. "_Putus_, kau bilang?" Ia menggerit sakit hati, tak terima dan terluka. "Apa kau hanya main-main denganku?!"

"Pikir, Sawamura Eijun, untuk apa aku sampai melawan ayahku sendiri kalau hanya ingin main-main denganmu?"

"Lalu kenapa mengungkit kata putus?!"

Kazuya menggertakkan gigi, jutaan emosi kacau balau menggempur dalam dadanya dan ia membiarkan jantungnya hangus terbakar. Pemberontakan, egoisme, kemarahan, ketidakberdayaan, yang kesemuanya hanya mengantarnya pada jalan buntu.

"Kau mau tahu kebenarannya? _Baik,_ akan kuberitahu." Kazuya menekan dada Eijun dengan jari telunjuknya setiap menyelesaikan satu kata. "_Aku tidak mau melepaskanmu_. Bahkan sekalipun kau menjerit, memohon-mohon atau bersujud di kakiku, keegoisanku ini tetap menolak untuk melepasmu. _Aku-tidak-mau-kita-putus._ Aku benci melihatmu sedih. Tapi lihat yang terjadi? Sejak kau bersamaku, kau justru kehilangan banyak orang. Kau ditinggalkan teman-temanmu. Aku hanya membawamu pada masalah, Eijun. Jadi kalau bersamaku hanya membuatmu menderita, untuk apa?"

Cengkraman di kerah baju Kazuya terlepas, Eijun memandanginya dengan tatapan mata lebar, ia tak bicara apa-apa seakan semua pembendaharaan kata telah lenyap dari kepala dan lidahnya.

"Aku ini orang yang egois. Meski aku berkata merelakanmu pergi, meski bahkan aku membuka pintu untukmu, tapi yang sebenarnya adalah aku selalu ingin merantai kakimu, Sawamura Eijun. Kau mungkin bisa hidup dan tetap baik-baik saja tanpa aku. Tapi aku pasti jadi gila jika kau sungguh pergi."

Eijun tertegun bisu. Ia bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa pembicaran mereka berubah ke arah ini. Tapi lagi-lagi ia disadarkan pada kenyataan bahwa Miyuki Kazuya telah membuka celah di hadapannya. Miyuki Kazuya yang saat ini sedang memberinya tatapan tak berdaya terlihat begitu rapuh, dan membutuhkan kedua tangannya. Miyuki Kazuya yang jauh dari kata sempurna ini membuat Eijun ingin sekali menelanjanginya, mengupas habis kulitnya, hingga ia bisa mencabuti duri-duri dari hatinya.

"Aku sudah seperti lubang hitam yang menyerap semua cahayamu. Jadi, mungkin memang lebih baik aku melepasmu agar kau bisa kembali bercahaya dan dikelilingi semua orang." Suara Kazuya bergetar. Penuh keraguan, kebimbangan, dan kegentaran.

"Kazuya…" Eijun memanggil pelan, meraih tangan Kazuya dan mengganggamnya kuat-kuat. "Peluk aku sekarang."

Dan meski sadar ucapan itu hanya akan memperparah keegoisan di hatinya, Kazuya tetap menurutinya tanpa banyak bertanya. Ia melingkarkan kedua lengannya di sekitar tubuh Eijun, mendekap pemuda itu erat-erat, membiarkan wajah Eijun terbenam di dadanya, segala gerit luka dan rasa kecewa Eijun tumpah ruah dalam bentuk gelombang demi gelombang kepedihan saat mereka berbagi pelukan satu sama lain.

"Aku tidak mau putus." Eijun berbisik serak.

"Aku juga." Kazuya balas berbisik, menghirup aroma di rambut Eijun, dan mengecup sisi kepalanya dua kali lalu memejamkan mata dan memeluk tubuh Eijun semakin erat.

Satu jam kemudian, Eijun sudah tertidur lelap di pangkuan Kazuya. Jejak air matanya mengering di kedua pipi, tapi ekspresi tidurnya tampak tenang dan damai. Kazuya mengusap wajah itu hati-hati, memandangi dengan seksama garis wajah Eijun, dan berakhir dengan membelai rambutnya dengan sentuhan lembut yang ia bisa.

"Kau terlalu berharga untuk ditinggalkan, Eijun." Kazuya berbisik kecil. "Suatu hari nanti, mereka akan menyesal karena telah meningalkanmu. Mereka akan sadar bahwa kau tidak tergantikan. Kau terlalu baik, kau tulus, dan tak layak diperlakukan seperti ini. Aku sangat ingin tertawa saat melihat mereka kembali padamu sambil mengucapkan beribu maaf, aku sangat ingin menampar mereka semua. Tapi aku yakin kau tidak akan mengizinkanku melakukannya, kan? Karena kau pasti akan tetap menerima mereka yang telah berbuat jahat padamu dengan tangan terbuka, kau tetap akan menyambut mereka dengan senyuman lebar, dan kau tetap akan memaafkan mereka seolah tak pernah terjadi apapun."

Kazuya mengulas senyum lemah. Menarik selimut hingga menutup sampai ke bawah dagu kekasihnya. Ibu jarinya mengusap pipi Eijun perlahan. "Sifat naifmu ini, Eijun, aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus menanggapinya dengan cara apa."

* * *

_**see you next chapter…**_

* * *

a/n: drama banget kan ya? Lol, entahlah tapi jangankan pacaran _belok_, pacaran _lurus_ pun kadang temen ada aja yang nggak suka sama pasangan kita dan jadinya malah… gitudeh. Meski gak ninggalin, tapi nyinyirin/heh.

Kalian pernah punya pengalaman serupa mungkin? :v

Well, sebagai teman menasehati itu boleh sih, toh kita pengen teman kita dapet yang baik. Tapi ada kalanya kita juga harus sadar, bahwa kita nggak tahu perasaan mereka—yang pacaran—gimana, apa aja yang mereka lalui, dan sedalam apa rasa sayang mereka satu sama lain :)

Jadi kesimpulannya…. JANGAN LUPA REVIEW! :*


	8. side story 07

**Ace of Diamond /****ダイヤの****A **©** Terajima Yuuji**

**first love **©** Aiko Blue**

_Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini_

* * *

Tiga pasang mata itu kompak menatap dan mengamati detail ekspresi yang dibuat Eijun ketika mengunyah _natto_. Ryousuke tampaknya senang-senang saja menikmati pemandangan itu sambil menopang dagu dan tersenyum misterius. Youichi mengernyit dalam. Kazuya menyipitkan mata dengan sensitif.

"Gugh!" Tangan Eijun otomatis maju dan membekap mulutnya agar tidak kelepasan muntah. Air mata mulai merembes di sekitar pelupuk matanya, dan wajahnya mulai memerah, tapi ia tetap memaksakan diri untuk mengunyah. Mengunyah. Mengunyah. Dan terus mengunyah.

"Bodoh, cepat ditelan! Jangan dikunyah terus!" Youichi tak tahan untuk mengomel.

"Biarkan saja." Timpal Ryousuke kalem, tersenyum simpul dan tak berpaling sedikitpun dari ekspresi tersiksa Eijun. "Jika kali ini kau sanggup menelannya, maka ini akan jadi rekor baru untukmu."

Eijun membuat ekspresi seolah baru dipelintir. Egonya jelas tak bersedia menyerah, tapi tubuhnya menunjukan penolakan besar-besaran. Ia baru mulai menelan sedikit demi sedikit ketika rasa mual naik cepat dari tenggorokannya. Pipinya menggelembung sekarang, wajahnya merah padam dan ia benar-benar hampir menangis.

_"Ganbatte, _Sawamura-_chan."_ Ryousuke tersenyum manis, ucapannya menyemangati, tapi senyumnya lebih mirip iblis yang mendambakan sebuah kematian.

Mata Eijun berkaca-kaca. Satu tangan mulai bergerak ke mulutnya, tapi Youichi menahan tangannya. "Cepat telan saja."

Eijun menatap memelas. Wajahnya kini apadah perpaduan dari ungu dan hijau. Kazuya memgawasinya selama beberapa detik sebelum berdecak, dengan sigap ia menarik beberapa lembar tissue, lalu memposisikannya di depan mulut Eijun. "Cepat muntahkan."

Eijun tidak repot-repot untuk menolak, karena ia memang sudah tak tahan lagi. Maka dengan cepat ia membuka mulutnya, lalu memuntahkan kunyahan _natto_ itu ke tangan Kazuya yang berlapis tissue.

"Yep, kalah lagi." Ujar Ryousuke ringan, lalu menyesap minumannya dengan begitu elegan. Nampaknya Ryousuke manjadi satu-satunya orang yang tahan bersikap biasa saja dan menikmati kejadian ini seolah-olah ia sedang bersantai dan mentonton kartun pada Minggu pagi.

Youichi mendengus sarkas sambil memandangi Kazuya yang menangkup muntahan Eijun, lalu berlanjut mengusap sisa-sisa _natto_ di bibirnya dengan tissue. "Rasanya aku sedang melihat pasangan ayah dan anak, alih-alih sepasang kekasih."

Kazuya mengabaikan, sementara Eijun buru-buru meraih segelas air dan meminumnya dengan rakus. Kazuya membuang kepalan tissue berisi muntahan di tangannya ke tempat sampah, lalu mengelap tangannya. Matanya tak lepas memandangi gerak-gerik Eijun.

"Haaah~" Eijun menghela napas panjang, mengusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangan. "Aku benar-benar tidak bisa makan yang satu itu!"

"Aku sudah bilang berkali-kali, kau tidak seharusnya bertindak gegabah dan memaksakan diri begitu, _Baka_." Pelafalan pada kata _baka _itu diucapkan dengan segenap kesungguhan juga penjiwaan penuh. Menegaskan bahwa Kazuya benar-benar menikmati secara lepas ketika mengatai kekasinya bodoh. Youichi bertanya-tanya akan seperti apa jadinya jika ia berani menyebut Ryousuke bodoh? Kemudian ia memutuskan untuk tidak mencari tahu jawabannya.

"Cih!" Eijun mencebik, wajahnya berubah sinis. "Kau tahu yang namanya laki-laki itu selalu ingin menantang! Itu naluri alami!"

"Jadi naluri alamimu adalah bertindak bodoh?"

"OI!"

"Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya suka cari masalah? Membahayakan diri sendiri? Ceroboh dan sembrono?"

"TEME—"

"Tapi aku jadi kepikiran." Potong Ryousuke tiba-tiba. Suaranya kalem, namun bisa membungkam mulut berisik Eijun seketika. Pemuda berambut jambu itu berhasil membuat semua perhatian tertuju padanya. Tapi Ryousuke justru menyeringai kecil, tak langsung melanjutkan kalimatnya, ia tampak senang menjadi pusat perhatian dan ditatap dengan raut wajah penasaran.

"Ryou-_san…_?" Youichi berhasil memanggil dengan hati-hati, Ryousuke menolaeh padanya sekilas, tersenyum tipis, lalu kembali memandangi Eijun dan Kazuya penuh minat.

"Ku pikir, interaksi kalian terkesan sangat natural. Miyuki bahkan tak canggung melakukan hal seperti tadi, seolah-olah kalian sudah saling kenal sejak sangat lama." Ia menjelaskan, lalu tersenyum misterius dan menatap penuh selidik. "Atau jangan-jangan kalian sudah terbiasa dengan hubungan seperti ini sebelumnya? Berapa banyak mantan pacar masing-masing dari kalian?"

Youichi menatap horror ke arah Ryousuke. Pertanyaan itu terlalu gamblang untuk menjadi topik perbincangan di tengah-tengah mereka. Ia paham betapa hal-hal sepele dan remeh kerap menjadi masalah dan diperdebatkan oleh Eijun dan Kazuya, apalagi soal mantan? Bisa-bisa tembok apartemen yang memisahkan kamar Youichi dan Eijun ikut jebol setelah ini. Youichi baru berpikir untuk mencari topik baru ketika Kazuya dengan lugas berkata,

"Aku tidak pernah pacaran sebelumnya."

Ryousuke mengembangkan senyum yang malah jauh lebih misterius. "Oh ya? Lalu bagaimana dengan cinta pertama? Apa Sawamura adalah cinta pertamamu?"

"Ah, itu…" Kazuya mulai tampak salah tingkah, ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan mengalihkan pandangan dari tatapan menyelidik Ryousuke. "Sebenarnya—"

"Jelas _bukan_." Potong Eijun lugas. "Aku bukan cinta pertamanya. Aku tahu persis hal itu. Bahkan sampai sekarang Kazuya masih mengejar cinta pertamanya. "

"He?" Youichi mengerjap bingung. "Kau bisa bersikap setenang itu? kau tidak ada masalah dengan itu?"

Kazuya mendengus kasar. "Tentu tidak. Dia sendiri juga masih menyimpan obsesi besar pada cinta pertamanya."

Eijun tidak membantah, yang artinya ucapan Kazuya memang benar adanya. "Lagipula cinta pertama itu sangat berkesan." Kata Eijun, mendelikkan bahu ringan. "Sangat sulit dilupakan."

"Mustahil." Timpal Kazuya. Dan Youichi merasa percakapan ini jadi ganjil.

"Ah, benar! Apalagi jika mengingat betapa setiap hari dulu aku selalu berusaha mengejarnya."

"Sampai lupa waktu."

Eijun terkekeh geli. "Aku bisa bayangkan."

"Tunggu," Youichi mengangkat tangan, mencoba mencerna kembali percakapan sebelumnya. "Maksudnya, kalian berbagi cerita tentang cinta pertama? Kalian saling mengenali cinta pertama masing-masing?"

"Tentu saja!" Kelakar Eijun ceria, nada bangga terselip dari bagaimana ia mengepalkan tangannya lalu melepaskan tinju kosong ke udara. "Aku kenal dengan baik cinta pertamanya Kazuya!"

Kazuya tersenyum miring. "Itu karena kau juga mencintainya."

"Apa?!" Youichi memekik tanpa sadar. _Mereka mencintai orang yang sama?!_ "Dan itu sama sekali bukan masalah?!"

"Kenapa harus jadi masalah?" Tanya Eijun polos, mata bulatnya berkedip lugu menatap Youichi.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dipermasalahkan. Kami sama-sama mencintainya." Timpal Kazuya.

Youichi melirik kaku ke arah Ryousuke, meyampaikan pertanyaan nonlisan bermakna_, Apa mereka waras?_ Dan Ryousuke hanya membalasnya dengan mengelengkan kepala dengan lemah dari satu sisi ke sisi yang lainnya. Sedangkan Eijun masih sibuk menetralkan mulutnya dengan soda, sementara Kazuya lebih memilih untuk mendelikkan bahu dan menyesap minumannya dengan santai. Mereka berdua sama sekali tidak terlihat cemburu, saling memusuhi, canggung dan yang lainnya. Begitu rileks dan santai seolah-olah membagi-bagi cinta dan perasaan kepada satu cinta pertama yang sama adalah sesuatu yang normal. Youichi melirik lagi ke arah Ryousuke, memberinya tatapan minta tolong, _ku mohon, katakan sesuatu.._

Ryousuke menghela napas. "Dia pasti sangat spesial sampai-sampai kalian memilih untuk tetap menyimpan perasaan padanya dan tak saling cemburu satu sama lain." Ia menyimpulkan, lalu memandangi pasangan di depannya secara bergantian. "Jadi, siapa sebenarnya cinta pertama kalian?"

Eijun dan kazuya diam sebentar, saling lirik, kemudian menyeringai bersama sebelum kembali memandang Ryousuke dan berkata dengan kompak. "_Baseball_."

"_Base__—__WHAT?!"_

"_Baseball_ adalah cinta pertamaku!" Seru Eijun antusias. "Aku suka sekali pada _baseball_, dan Kazuya pun demikian. _Baseball_ adalah cinta pertama kami berdua, kami sudah sepakat dengan hal itu. Tidak bisa diganggu gugat!"

"Absolut." Kazuya menegaskan.

Kemudian mereka berdua saling tatap dan mulai cengar-cengir seolah sepasang bocah yang memiliki sebuah dunia imajiner yang sama.

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Youichi sampai akhirnya memilih untuk mengambil sumpit dan melahap rakus makanannya guna melenyapkan rasa gusar di hatinya karena bisa-bisanya termakan rasa penasaran dan terjebak dalam ligkaran kebodohan pasangan absurd ini. Sedangkan Ryousuke mampu bersikap lebih tenang dengan mengukir senyum manis di bibirnya sebelum meraih sendok dan menghantamkannya ke puncak kepala Eijun dan Kazuya secara bergantian.

"Kali lain, tolong ingatkan aku kalau kalian benar-benar pasangan yang bodoh dan abnormal."

* * *

_**see you next chapter…**_

* * *

a/n: cinta petama gak harus orang kan ya? Hehe.

betewe, kok kangen bikin hurt yaa/gubrak

Makasih sudah baca, review please?


End file.
